Avengers' Horror: Ao Oni
by Perennial Silver Tree
Summary: Dengan terjebaknya Natasha di dalam game, petualangan mereka masih berlanjut! Kali ini, Tony sudah menemukan cara baru dan mereka sekali lagi terjun ke dalam VR! Kejutan apa yang menanti mereka kali ini? NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 : New Adventure Begins!

**Halo, Katzius kembali dalam fandom Avengers, Minna sekalian!**

**Saya kembali karena dua hal; yang pertama, saya inget lagi sama janji saya bikin sekuel. Dan yang kedua, saya baru sadar kalo saya direpiew, sama Phantomhive Black Lupin, yang reviewnya bikin semangat nulis saya bangkit. Makasih, yaakk ^_^**

**Okeh, jadi, biar nggak ngulur waktu, ayo kita mulai aja :)**

**Disclaimer : segala yang saya gunakan dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : New Adventure Begins!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak Natasha terperangkap dalam game Slender yang diakibatkan dari ulah Tony. Keadaan baik-baik saja, Natasha sudah berhasil dipindahkan dari ruangan laboratoriumnya, dan kini dia sedang diinfus dua puluh empat jam oleh tim medis S.H.I.E.L.D. Anggota Avengers yang lain tampak kalem menghadapi peristiwa ini, dan tampaknya mereka bersedia memaafkan Tony atas segala insiden yang terjadi – karena toh Tony juga tak memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi – terkecuali Clint, yang sejak minggu lalu menolak berbicara dengan Tony dalam cara apapun. Sepertinya dia marah kepada Tony yang menyebabkan nasib Natsha menjadi sepereti ini.

Di luar itu, semuanya melakukan keseharian mereka; menerima misi, membasmi penjahat super, dan lain-lain. Sebaliknya, Tony sering sekali absen dari misi dan lebih sering lagi mengurung diri dalam lab-nya. Berkali-kali personel yang lain mengajak bertemu untuk mendiskusikan jalan keluar yang baik, namun JARVIS mengatakan bahwa Tony tak ingin diganggu dan pintu lab dikunci total olehnya. Bahkan untuk soal makan pun, Tony bisa dibilang hanya makan sekali sehari. Soal urusan tidur, tak ada satupun dari personel Avengers yang tahu. Tony mungkin sudah tak tidur berhari-hari demi mengusahakan keluarnya Natasha.

"Oi, Stark! Kau tak boleh memaksakan diri seperti ini!" teriak Steve sambil menggedor pintu lab. Pepper, Bruce, dan yang lainnya sudah menyerah, jadi, Steve memutuskan sebagai pemimpin Avengers dia mesti turun tangan.

"_Ada apa, Mr. Roger?" _suara robotik JARVIS menyambutnya.

"JARVIS, tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi," kata Steve dengan nada serius. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Stark,"

"_Baik, Sir,"_

Betapa terkejutnya Steve ketika JARVIS mempersilakannya. Pintu lab segera dibuka olehnya.

"Stark?" panggilnya.

"Hm?" suara Tony menjawab, disertai suara kunyahan dan ketikan berulangkali. Rupanya Tony menyimpan cadangan makanan entah dimana, karena bentuk tubuhnya masih bagus, dan dia tak kekurangan nutrisi.

"Stark, kita perlu bicara," kata Steve sambil menepuk punggung pria berkumis itu.

Stark tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya balas menatap Steve dengan pandangan mengantuk, ditambah pandangan yang mengatakan dia tak mau berargumen. Semenit kemudian, dia kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, _Capsicle_, kau tahu cuma ini caraku menebus kesalahanku," kata Tony. Matanya yang berkantong terus-menerus menatap layar biru JARVIS yang menayangkan status _software_ entah apa yang sedang dia jalankan. Sepasang mata miliknya itu sudang menyipit menandakan dia mengantuk.

"Stark," Steve memanggil kembali. "Semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bekerja di sini. Kau bukan robot,"

"O'ya?" Tony masih menjawab, suaranya menandakan dia siap berargumen. "Kau belum cek dadaku ini?"

Steve melirik lingkaran biru tempat _Arc Reactor_ milik Tony bersemayam. "Tentu saja sudah, tapi–"

"Kalau begitu tak usah diperdebatkan lagi," potong Tony. "Aku ini robot. _Cyborg_, tepatnya. Dan robot akan terus bekerja sampai misinya selesai,"

"Hei, dengar," Steve menutup semua layar dari pandangan Tony dan memaksanya bertatap muka.

"Hei!" Tony memprotes, namun Steve tidak mendengarkan.

"Stark, kau tidak boleh seperti ini," kata Steve. "Mana Tony Stark ceria yang selalu menggangguku dulu? Mana Tony Stark yang selalu melakukan percobaan-percobaan gila bersama Dr. Banner? Mana dirimu yang dulu, Stark?"

Tony menepiskan tangan Steve dari pundaknya. "Kalau begitu, kau juga dengar, Roger. Ini semua salahku. Salahkulah Romanov harus menjadi seperti sekarang. Salahku,"

Steve terperanjat. Tony tak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya. Paling tidak Tony akan memanggilnya Steve, atau _Star-Pangled-Man_, _Capsicle_, atau julukan aneh lainnya. Tak pernah dengan nama Roger.

"Semua ini salahku, dan akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab," tambah Tony, ketika dia kembali membanting dirinya ke kursi dan membuka kembali _window_ yang ditutup oleh Steve.

Merasa putus asa, Steve memilih berjalan keluar dari lab.

"Akan kukabari kau ketika semua siap," kata Tony saat Steve mencapai pintu.

Pria pirang itu berdiam diri di tempat dan menjawab pendek, "Ya,"

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" Bruce menghampiri Steve seketika pintu lab tertutup.

"Sama saja," jawab Steve. "Dia benar-benar terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Terkadang dia egois seperti anak kecil,"

"Dan sepertinya tak ada satupun dari kita yang tahu caranya menangani anak kecil," komentar Bruce lesu. "Ayo pergi. Direktur Fury akan memberikan misi baru,"

Steve menganggukkan kepala dan pergi mengikutinya.

Sorenya, semua personel Avengers dipanggil oleh Tony ke ruangan lab.

"Oke, kelihatannya semua sudah berkumpul," kata ilmuwan itu ketika semua sudah datang. "Jadi, keadaan sekarang dapat kulaporkan,"

Tony merubah posisi duduknya. "Jadi, berdasarkan yang sudah kuteliti sejauh ini, Romanov baik-baik saja, secara fisik maupun mental, dan aku sudah mendapat cara yang paling baik utuk mengeluarkannya,"

"Benarkah?" seru Thor tak percaya. Tony cuma mengangguk.

"Hebat, perempuan itu," celetuk Bruce. "Sudah beberapa minggu dia terjebak sendirian di dalam sana,"

"Dia sudah melalui yang lebih buruk," jawab Clint.

"Ya, dan cara paling baik adalah ini," kata Tony melanjutkan sambil menunjuk helm Iron Man.

Semua bingung.

"Er, Tony," Pepper bertanya, bingung. "Bagaimana _tepatnya_ kita akan menyelamatkan Natasha dengan helm itu?"

Bruce, yang pertama menyadari ide Tony, langsung menggumam, "Oh, tidak, tak mungkin aku mau melakukan lagi hal semacam itu,"

Semua memandang Bruce, meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian semua tak paham?" tanya doktor itu. "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan; Dia akan menyuruh kita masuk kembali dalam game serupa VR Slender atau apapun itu!"

Semua muka langsung berubah kecut seperti jeruk.

"Oh, _scheisse_," tanpa sadar Steve menyumpah dalam bahasa Jerman.

"Harus kuakui, itu pun bukanlah ide yang bagus, Stark," komentar Clint, setelah dua minggu tak berbicara dengannya sama sekali. Tony mengangkat alis mendengarnya berbicara.

"Hei, hei, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, oke?" kata Tony. "Aku sudah menduga kalian tidak setuju dan tidak akan mau. Karena itu, biar aku sendiri saja yang masuk dan menyelamatkan Romanov,"

"Tidak," Pepper langsung menolak tegas. "Kau tidak boleh membahayakan dirimu dengan hal itu! Ingat, Tony, kau ini masih salah satu–"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, Pep," potong Tony. "Tapi akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab,"

Mendengar hal ini, Steve mengamuk. "Cukup dengan omong kosong '_aku-harus-bertanggung jawab'_-mu itu! Aku sudah muak!"

"Tony, kita ini tim! Kau pikir hanya kau yang punya andil dalam masalah ini? Tidak! Kami semua punya! Pepper, aku, Dr. Banner, Thor, Clint, dan bahkan Direktur Fury dan JARVIS, semua punya andil! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, dan biarkan kita menangani ini semua seperti satu tim, oke?" omel pria pirang itu di hadapan Tony sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya.

Tony terperangah.

"Oke, kalau begitu tangkap ini," katanya sambil mundur dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian melemparkan helm yang sedari tadi dia pegang kepada Steve yang menangkapnya.

"Aku senang melihat kau bicara begitu lagi, _Capsicle_, dan sepertinya kita memerlukan beberapa helm lagi, JARVIS," katanya berbicara pada AI-nya.

"_Baik, Sir,"_

Steve kembali menoleh pada teman-temannya dengan senyum.

"Sepertinya jika dipikir lagi, kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menghadapi anak kecil, Steve," komentar Bruce.

"Ya," kata Steve tersenyum. "Mungkin,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tony sudah membawa beberapa helm Iron Man, dibantu oleh Dummy. Kemudian dia membagikannya pada semua orang, kecuali Pepper dan Bruce.

"Kenapa hanya kami yang tidak diberi?" tanya mereka berdua, tersinggung.

"Karena kami tetap membutuhkan operator yang memantau kami dari sini, dan kalian adalah yang paling bisa dipercaya. Bruce, kau harus memantau setiap status kami dan melaporkan jika terjadi kerusakan mesin kemudian memperbaikinya. Pepper, kau awasi kondisi Romanov dan laporkan setiap ada kejadian yang mengkhawatirkan. Sementara aku, dan yang lain mencari Romanov dalam game sebagai _tim_," Tony memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir untuk menyindir Steve yang cuma mengangkat alis.

"Oke, jadi, kurasa sudah bisa kumulai penjelasan game-nya," kata Tony. "Jadi, kita akan memainkan game bernama Ao Oni. Inti game tersebut sama seperti Slender, hanya saja lebih gampang, kita harus mencari jalan keluar saja dan kabur dari monster. Monster dalam game ini adalah raksasa berukuran tiga meter dengan kulit ungu,"

"Tidak terlalu seram," komentar Thor.

"Kau saja yang belum melihat wujud monster itu," balas Tony.

"Lalu?" Clint menggerutu sambil memutar-mutar helm Iron Man yang berwarna hitam-kelabu miliknya. "Bagaimana tepatnya kita akan menyelamatkan Natasha dengan masuk ke dalam game?"

"Jadi begini, aku tidak akan mau menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti terakhir kali, jadi, silakan JARVIS, kau boleh bicara," kata Tony.

"_Terima kasih, Sir," _JARVIS membuka pemetaan 3 Dimensi dan menggambarkan sebuah gedung. _"Anda semua akan memasuki gedung dengan 5 lantai, ditambah dengan 2 level basement, yang menjadi total tujuh lantai,"_

"Lalu, dimana Agen Romanov?" tanya Bruce.

"_Agen Romanov berada dalam salah satu ruangan dari tujuh lantai yang berada dalam gedung ini. Anda harus menemukannya sebelum tertangkap oleh monster yang disebutkan Mr. Stark tadi. Sayangnya saya tidak diperkenankan untuk memberitahu wujud maupun kemampuan monster tersebut atas perintah Mr. Stark,"_

"Agar lebih seru," potong Tony sebelum yang lain sempat mendamprat. "Teruskan, JARVIS,"

"_Jika Anda tertangkap oleh monster tersebut, Anda akan kembali ke titik awal permainan, yaitu lobi depan gedung. Anda akan dilengkapi dengan peta pemandu dan sistem telepati antar pemain. Barang-barang yang Anda temukan dapat dibuka dengan menu yang dapat diakses dengan menarik tangan kiri Anda sekalian ke bawah. Sekian penjelasan dari saya,"_

"Oke, kurasa JARVIS sudah menjelaskannya dengan cukup baik," kata Tony. "Jadi, kita langsung mulai saja. Tuan-tuan, silakan berbaring di dipan yang sudah disediakan dan pakai helm kalian,"

Semua orang sudah siap ketika JARVIS mengaktivasi game-nya. Setiap orang merasakan kembali sensasi aneh seperti dulu; masuk ke dalam terowongan pelangi, kemudian diselimuti kegelapan.

* * *

Alih-alih jatuh ke bawah dengan keras seperti dalam game Slender, Steve merasa tubuhnya melayang dan mendarat di tanah ketika kesadarannya mulai muncul. Dan anehnya lagi, dia menggunakan kostum Captain America, lengkap dengan perisai miliknya, dan lagi persis seperti yang dipakainya saat Perang Dunia 2. Dilihatnya sekitar, dan ternyata teman-temannya juga menggunakan seragam mereka untuk misi.

"Sedang nostalgia, _Cap_?" Tony menegurnya.

Steve menoleh. Tony ternyata juga sedang menggunakan armor Iron Man Mark 5-nya. Sekarang dia sedang melepasnya, mengembalikannya dalam bentuk koper.

"Kenapa kita semua berpakaian begini?" tanya Steve. "Kupikir kita berpakaian seperi biasa,"

"Ini cuma pakaian untuk mode pertarungan," kata Tony. "Kau bisa menggantinya dalam _Menu_. Cara membukanya sama seperti dulu,"

Benar juga, di _Menu_ terdapat _Casual Mode_ yang segera dipencet oleh Steve. Pakaiannya pun kembali seperti semula; kaus abu-abu dan celana _training_. Avengers yang lain juga segera menggunakan mode tersebut, membuat mereka lebih nyaman.

"Mencari referensi pakaianmu itu cukup susah, tahu," kata Tony, menunjuk ke arah Steve yang sedang mengeksplorasi menu. "Aku butuh waktu agak lama untuk merancangnya,"

"Nah, begini kan lebih enak," gumam Thor.

"Ayo, kita langsung mulai saja, Tuan-Tuan?" kata Tony yang sudah membukakan pintu depan. Semua segera menyusulnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Wallpaper dan lantai berwarna coklat kayu cerah menyambut mereka, tak lupa lampu yang terang juga ikut. Di Lobi terdapat empat jalan, yaitu naik ke lantai atas, lorong kiri, kanan, serta pintu di depan.

"Tidak terlalu seram," kata Clint. "Jadi, Natasha ada di mana, Stark?"

Tony membuka GPS. "Dia ada di lantai paling atas gedung ini, kemudian kita harus menemukan jalan keluar yang terletak di terowongan bawah tanah di rumah ini. Tempatnya aku sendiri tak tahu di mana,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa meletakkan data Natasha tanpa mengetahui tempatnya?" tanya Thor.

"Kusuruh JARVIS meletakkannya di sembarang tempat di lantai paling atas," kata Tony sederhana.

Semua menghela napas berat. Game ini pasti akan menjadi lebih sulit dari yang mereka bayangkan. Lagipula, ini bukan sekedar game, ini misi sungguhan.

"Hei, hei, cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar Romanov bisa keluar. Kalian kan sudah kulengkapi sistem bermacam-macam," kata Tony. "Sekarang berhenti mengeluh, dan kita akan memasuki perpustakaan,"

Semua menurut dan mereka berjalan ke lorong kanan, dan berjalan terus hingga mereka berhenti di pintu di kiri mereka.

Selagi mereka berjalan, rasa-rasanya Tony mendengar Clint berbicara, "Kalau begitu harusnya kau buat lebih mudah,"

Tony tidak menghiraukannya.

"Pintu yang itu pintu dapur," kata Tony menunjuk pintu di ujung ruangan. "Jangan sampai salah masuk ke sana. Jika kalian dikejar dan masuk ke sana, hampir 60% kalian takkan selamat,"

Tony membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Di sekitar sini mestinya ada kunci," kata Tony. "Ayo kita cari!"

"Ini dia!" seru Thor senang, setelah beberapa lama mereka mencari kunci sialan itu.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Clint.

"Di bawah–" belum sempat Thor merampungkan kalimatnya, musik mencekam bermain dengan sendirinya.

"A-apa ini?!" tanya Steve panik.

"Ini pertanda monsternya akan keluar!" seru Tony. "Lari!"

Belum habis napas Tony mengatakan hal tersebut, rak buku di belakang mereka bergeser. Muncullah monster berkulit ungu seperti kebanyakan makan _blueberry_ yang semua giginya terdiri atas taring.

"Oh, _shit_," gumam Clint sebelum dia ditarik pergi oleh Thor untuk menghindari tertangkapnya dia.

"Kita akan ke mana, Stark?!" seru Steve di tengah suasana yang panas itu.

"Naik ke lantai dua!" balas Tony sambil menaiki tangga ke atas, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Semua mengikutinya, hingga ke lantai dua yang disebutkan Tony.

"Belok!" seru Tony saat mereka tiba di pintu pertama lantai tersebut. Semua berbelok, namun nampaknya Clint yang paling belakang tidak mendengar seruan Tony saking tegangnya. Akibatnya, dia malah berlari lurus dan naik ke lantai berikutnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar tersebut, mereka sudah terengah-engah dan memblokir pintu dengan lemari buku.

"Semua ada?" tanya Tony.

"Clint? Mana Clint?" tanya Thor.

"Dia pasti tidak mendengar waktu aku berseru tadi, dan mungkin dia ke lantai atas," kata Tony, baru saja mengecek GPS. "Hubungi saja dia dengan telepati,"

"_Clint?" _Steve memanggilnya melalui telepati.

"_Apa, Cap?!" _kedengarannya dia marah, atau yang seperti itu. _"Aku sedang bertarung dengan monster kaparat ini! Di mana kalian?!"_

"_Kami di lantai dua!" _

"_Hei, Otak Burung, kau lebih baik mati dulu, jadi monsternya akan menghilang dan kau juga akan lebih mudah menemukan kami," _ Tony tiba-tiba nimbrung dalam pembicaraan.

"_TIDAK,"_ Clint mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tegas, dan itu pun sudah cukup untuk menandakan penolakan yang keras.

"Lebih baik kita ke atas dan membantunya," usul Steve bijak, seperti biasa.

"Oke!" Thor yang sudah sangat bersemangat segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju perang Asgard miliknya.

"Thor, tunggu!" baru saja Tony akan mencegahnya, Thor sudah maju duluan dan langsung naik ke lantai atas.

Steve menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat," Dia memasang mode Captain America-nya. "Ayo!"

Sementara itu, Thor yang sudah telanjur bersemangat, sudah keburu naik ke atas.

Sambil mengacung-acungkan Mjolnir, dia meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat dramatis, "Wahai kau yang akan menodai tanah ini! Dengan kemunculanku, Dewa Thor, akan kugunakan Mjolnir ini untuk menghukum dan menghentikan tindakan kotormu!"

Sang monster menoleh ke belakang tepat saat Thor mengayunkan palunya ke atas, menghantam dagu si monster.

"LENYAPLAH!" raungan Thor menggelegar. Sang monster terpental ke dinding seberang dengan bunyi berdebam, diikuti bunyi tembok runtuh. Debu beterbangan di sekeliling ruangan.

Hp monster tersebut berkurang sekitar sepertiganya, namun malah membuatnya menjadi lebih liar. Dia balas meraung lebih garang.

"Kerja bagus, Thor," kata Clint sarkastik. "Kau membuatnya lebih marah,"

"Bukan masalah," kata Thor riang, rupanya tak menangkap nada sarkasme Clint.

"Sialan, kuharap dia belum menyerang monster tadi!" kata Tony di bawah yang sedang lari bersama Steve.

"Terlambat untuk itu, Stark!" kata Steve saat bunyi raungan monster mencapai telinga mereka.

Keduanya langsung mempercepat lari mereka, dan menemukan Thor ambruk di tangan monster tersebut; Clint sudah menghilang.

"Thor!" Steve langsung melempar perisainya, yang memantul di kepala monster itu, membuatnya teralih. Kesempatan itu digunakan Tony untuk menembaknya dengan laser, menghabisi sekitar sepuluh persen Hp miliknya yang tersisa. Monster itu kemudian meraung sebelum buyar menjadi kumpulan data, meninggalkan ketiga pria yang terengah-engah akibat pertarungan.

"Mana Clint?" tanya Steve.

"Dia mati," kata Thor ngeri. "Si-si monster mencekiknya dan di-dia buyar,"

"Tak apa-apa, Thor," kata Tony. "Dia akan hidup lagi,"

"Begitukah?" tampang Thor seperti orang yang telah menderita seratus tahun. "Tapi aku gagal melindunginya,"

Steve dan Tony saling pandang; mereka sadar akan menghadapi masalah yang lebih sulit jika Thor merajuk.

"Sudah kuduga aku telah salah mengganti prosedur buyarnya," gumam Tony.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Steve waswas. Dia takut jika kesalahan ini fatal lagi, dan jika ini membuat mereka terjebak alih-alih menyelamatkan Natasha; yah, jika itu benar, sepertinya menghajar Tony telanjang tangan hingga HP-nya habis pun tidak akan cukup.

"Tenang, tenang," kata Tony. "Bukan kesalahan yang fatal. Kau pasti ingat jika di game Slender sebelumnya, kau akan tertutupi kabut hitam jika mati. Nah, disini, alih-alih begitu, aku memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan yang lebih mengesankan; wujudmu berubah menjadi kepingan dan terbuyar,"

"_Well_, silakan lihat akibatnya, Tuan Jenius," kata Steve kesal sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Thor beserta Tony.

"_Hey, Cap! Kalian di mana?"_ Suara Clint bergaung di kepalanya.

"_Clint! Naiklah, kami masih di ruangan tadi,"_ balas Steve.

"Ada apa?" kata Clint setelah dia naik dan bertemu dengan Steve di depan ruangan.

"Thor merajuk," jawab Steve sederhana. Dia melipat kedua lengannya.

Benar saja, di dalam, Thor melipat kedua kakinya dan meringkuk, dan di sampingnya adalah Tony yang berusaha menghibur. Kelihatan jelas bahwa Steve tak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Hei, Thor," Clint memanggil. "Sudahlah. Aku di sini, kok,"

"Clint?!" Thor tiba-tiba mendongak dan matanya langsung berair. "Maafkan akuuu~!"

Clint yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar ketika diterjang Thor yang kelewat terharu.

Tony menghela napas lega.

"_Well_, sepertinya masalah berakhir baik," kata Tony. Dia mengerling Steve yang menoleh di luar, masih marah. "Ayo kita lanjutkan, Tuan-Tuan,"

"_Let the game begin~_" kata Tony gembira, dan Steve merasa dia melihat Tony menyeringai ketika melewatinya.

Steve punya firasat buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**-Chapter 1 END—**

* * *

**Okeh!**

**Akhirnya bisa apdet juga saya!**

**Maaaaaff banget kalo telaaaattt~ #dihajar**

**Makasih juga buat semua yang udah ngikutin :3 **

**Ditunggu yah chappie berikutnya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kecoak!

**Halloooo Minna! Maaf saya telaad!**

**Saya ini diuji macem apa lagi sama Kami-sama. Udah FFn diblok, saya pindah ke pesantren, dan adek saya juga pindah ke Jogja. Dah. Galau full. Jadinya gomen, Katzius lagi rada tidak produktif. /emangsejakkapankauproduktifnak**

**Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Sekarang saya di sini bukan buat menggalau, melainkan memuaskan diri dengan menyiksa Steve dan kawan-kawan /ketawajahat /dihajar**

**Oke, oke, langsung aja lompat ke cerita, sebelum saya ngoceh lebih jauh :D**

**Disclaimer : Avengers dan Ao Oni bukan punya saya **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : ****Kecoak?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jam 13. 45.

Dugaan Steve belum terbukti, namun dia makin dan makin curiga saja kepada Tony. Sejauh ini belum ada bukti yang konklusif dan pasti, namun Steve bisa membaca Tony sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Tiap kali mereka menemukan kunci, Oni si raksasa ungu muncul entah dari mana, dan mereka pasti langsung kocar-kacir melarikan diri. Sejauh ini, mereka sudah membuka tujuh ruangan, dan mereka kini sedang bingung akan hendak ke mana. Ada brankas di kamar tempat mereka bersembunyi, dan mereka tak yakin apa kuncinya.

Thor sudah mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk pintu brankas itu, namun tetap saja tak berguna. Clint dan Steve kehabisan ide, sementara Tony yang sedari tadi tak berpikir melanjutkan tamasyanya di sekeliling kamar.

"Sudahlah, Thor, tak ada gunanya," kata Tony. "Setiap benda yang menjadi kunci sudah kuatur agar tipenya menjadi 'Immortal Object',"

"Hei, Pria Pintar, jika kau merasa cukup kuat untuk mendebat Thor, maka bantu kami!" seru Clint jengkel.

"Aku juga tak tahu kunci dari ini," kata Tony. Clint menghela napas, semakin jengkel.

Namun, Steve mendapat anugerah Tuhan. Dia menyadari bahwa ranjang tempat Tony duduk agak bergoyang.

"Tunggu, Stark, coba kau periksa ranjang itu," kata Steve.

"Hm?" Tony heran mendengarnya, namun dia tetap melakukannya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran ranjang, mencoba memindahkan kasur, dan saat dia mencoba menggeser ranjangnya ke kanan, dia mendorong begitu kuat hingga dia menemukan lubang di dalam dan dia terjatuh.

"Stark, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Steve dari atas.

"Ya, ya, aku tak apa-apa," balas Tony. Dia berdiri dan mengusap pantatnya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan mendarat.

"Wow, ke sini, teman-teman!" teriaknya.

Clint dan Thor memandang Steve tak yakin, namun Steve terjun turun dan mendarat di sebelah Tony. Di ruangan itu terdapat piano klasik besar, dan seperti ruangan sebelumnya, rak buku berwarna putih, dengan TV yang bertengger di atas rak pendek di sisi lain ruangan.

"Siapa yang mau main piano sambil nonton TV?" gumam Tony. Steve mengabaikannya.

"Oi, Clint, Thor, turun sini! Tak ada apa-apa!" kata Steve berteriak ke atas.

"Yakin?" tanya Clint.

"Benar, kok!"

Clint akhirnya menyerah, dan melompat turun diikuti Thor. Namun, Thor yang berkeras menggunakan pakaian perangnya, terjun secara serampangan sehingga ujung jubahnya menyangkut pada pinggir kasur yang agak tajam. Teman-temannya kontan tertawa melihatnya tergantung seperti pinata.

"Hei, tolong aku!" katanya kesal. Dia tak bisa ke mana-mana, karena terus tergantung seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Tony, dan dia menembak lantai di atas sehingga Thor terlepas. Sisa-sisa jubah merahnya melayang turun bersama sejumlah abu dan puing.

"Fuh! Terima kasih, Pria Besi," kata Thor, menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu.

"Tak masalah," kata Tony.

"Oke, berikutnya apa?" tanya Steve.

"Mungkin di balik lemari buku itu ada brankas lagi?" usul Clint.

Mereka mengikuti usul Clint, jadi mereka mencoba menggeser lemari itu dan tak ada yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, ide 'brankas-di-balik-lemari', coret. Berikutnya apa?" tanya Tony.

"Kau tak punya usul, Pria Besi? Kau kan pembuat game ini," kata Thor.

"Secara umum, aku cuma bagian riset untuk mengeluarkan Romanov dan aku yang memasukkan program untuk mengeluarkannya. Namun, keseluruhan game ini, bahkan rancangan setiap teka-teki dan ruangan, cuma JARVIS yang tahu," kata Tony terus terang.

"Lalu, apa kerjamu selama mengurung diri?" tanya Steve bingung. "Kukira kau mendesain game ini!"

"Tidak," kata Tony. "Kebanyakan aku cuma beryoga untuk menghindari trauma karena main Slender,"

Clint sudah akan menghajar Tony, karena dia benar-benar berharap ini akan membantunya mengeluarkan Natasha. Namun, baru dia akan maju, Steve sudah menegurnya melalui telepati, sehingga dia hanya bisa misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita cek pianonya," kata Steve.

Semua menyetujui, dan ketika Tony mengecek tuts pianonya, dia melihat ada beberapa bekas cat. Dia gosok bekas cat tersebut, menunjukkan empat digit angka yang pas sekali dengan brankas di atas.

Namun, baru saja Tony akan bersorak, dari dinding belakangnya muncul sebuah pintu rahasia dan si Oni beraksi lagi. Dia kali ini menerjang ke arah Tony, yang menjerit seperti anak kecil dan menghindar. Teman-temannya, refleks langsung lari ke pintu, hanya untuk menemukan pintu kayu sialan itu terkunci gerendel, dan gerendelnya macet.

"Sialan benar pintu ini!" seru Clint.

Dia, Steve, dan Thor sudah menarik-narik gerendelnya, namun tetap saja macet. Sementara Tony, dia masih dikejar-kejar si Oni keliling ruangan. Sepertinya, si Oni hanya tertarik pada Tony kali ini. Namun, mereka tetap saja mesti keluar dari sana, karena di dunia nyata maupun di VR, mereka tahu kemampuan fisik pria kumisan itu tidak bisa diandalkan. Jadi, dalam sepuluh menit hitungan kasar, mestinya pria itu akan mati dan kembali ke lobi. Saat itu, mereka akan jadi incaran selanjutnya.

Akhirnya, Thor hilang kesabaran, dan langsung saja dia getok gerendel itu dengan palunya. Berhasil.

"Yeah!" seru Thor gembira. Dia bersama kedua personel yang lain kini tengah keluar, dan Steve yang paling akhir memanggil Tony.

"STARK! Ke sini!" teriaknya kencang. Tony yang tengah berusaha bersembunyi di balik sisa-sisa piano, segera melemparkan papan hitam entah bekas apa ke arah si Oni dan berlari ke arah pintu. Untunglah, Steve menutup pintu tepat ketika si Oni di depannya. Dan hasilnya, si Oni terkunci di dalam.

Keempat personel menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa si monster tiba-tiba muncul?" tanya Clint.

"Aku menemukan angka-angka di balik tuts piano," kata Tony. "Mungkin itu merupakan kunci dari brankas di atas,"

"Sungguh?!" seru Thor.

"Berapa angkanya?" tanya Steve.

"Entah," kata Tony. "Aku tidak sempat mengingat gara-gara pertempuran tadi,"

Ketiga temannya kontan menepuk dahi. Sialan, mestinya mereka melarang pria kumisan ini mengecek.

"Ya, sudahlah," Steve menghela napas putus asa. "Apa saja yang kauingat?"

"Hmm..." Tony mengerutkan kening, mencoba berpikir. Kemudian, dia membuka menu dan menekan tombol 'HELP'.

Dalam ruangan itu, bergema suara robotik JARVIS, _'Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Stark?"_

"JARVIS, bisa kau siapkan satu buku notes dan pulpen?" pinta Tony.

"_Tentu saja, Tuan Stark,"_

"Kau bisa meminta kertas?" tanya Clint.

"Bukan cuma aku, tapi kita semua juga bisa," kata Tony, memungut notes dan empat pulpen warna-warni yang muncul di dekat kakinya. "kau tinggal melakukannya persis seperti aku tadi; memencet tombol 'HELP', dan ketika JARVIS menyahut, tinggal minta bantuan. Kau bisa minta apa saja asalkan tidak berhubungan dengan game ini,"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa dapat notes? Itu akan kau pakai untuk mencatat sandi, kan?" tanya Steve.

"Pikir lagi, _Capsicle_. Ini cuma buat mencatat," kata Tony.

"Ya, sudah. Pokoknya, yang aku ingat cuma angka ini dan angka yang dibelakangnya kira-kira seperti ini," kata Tony menulis 147, dan angka keempat yang entah merupakan lima atau enam.

"Untung kau ingat segini banyak," gumam Thor bersyukur.

Steve cuma memandangi angka-angka itu.

"Setidaknya kita bisa mecoba-coba," kata Steve. "Entah ini angka lima atau enam, kita bisa coba dua-duanya,"

Semua setuju, dan kini mereka tengah di kamar persembunyian tadi untuk membuka brankas sialan itu. Dan akhirnya, mereka berhasil membukanya. Mereka menemukan kunci ruangan itu.

"Kunci?" gumam Clint. "Kira-kira untuk ruangan apa, ya?"

"Pasti di atas," kata Steve. "Kita sudah naik tadi, tempat pertama kita ketemu si Oni, dan tidak ada pintu lagi kecuali di atas. Di ruangan itu juga tidak ada ruangan lain selain ruangan tadi,"

"Betul juga," kata Clint. "Kita langsung ke sana?"

"Tentu saja!" kata thor. "Buat apa menunggu? Ayo kita selesaikan misi dan langsung makan _shawarma_!"

Sambil terkekeh pelan, Steve setuju dan naik ke atas. Mereka coba kunci itu dan cocok.

"Yes! Ruangan lagi!" kata Tony.

"Jadi, kita baiknya bagaimana? Lantai ini lebih luas dari yang dibawah," kata Clint.

"Betul juga," kata Steve. "baiknya kita berpencar,"

Thor mengangguk setuju. Sementara Tony, dia sibuk mengurusi menu-nya.

Steve memutuskan untuk tidak mengurusi Tony, dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa jumlah ruangan yang perlu diinvestigasi.

Total ruangan ada sepuluh.

Steve menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi berat. Kepalanya sudah pusing sejak tadi gara-gara memecahkan teka-teki sialan yang menggunung untuk membuka lantai ini. Dan sekarang, malah ada lebih.

Ruangan itu cuma kotak sederhana, dengan satu pintu masuk, yang diseberangnya ada dinding dengan empat pintu berbeda. Di kiri dan kanan, terdapat dinding dengan masing-masing tiga pintu.

"Ayo, dong, kita cepat saja," kata Tony, membuka sembarang pintu di dinding sebelah kiri. "Aku harus–"

Detik berikutnya, dia langsung berteriak, "WAAA!" dan menutup pintu itu, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dia blokir pintu itu dengan tubuhnya.

Teman-temannya menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Stark?" tanya Clint. Dia kelihatannya geli melihat Tony ketakutan seperti itu. Thor juga sama. Sebaliknya, Steve, langsung mencium keberadaan bahaya.

"Stark, apa yang kau lihat di sana?" tanyanya serius.

"Ke-kecoak! Banyak sekali!" cicit Tony ketakutan.

Sekarang, ketiga temannya tertawa. Bahkan Steve juga tertawa.

Tony nampak tersinggung. "Ini tidak lucu! Aku benar-benar melihatnya!"

"Stark, yang benar saja, kau takut pada kecoak?" kata Clint, lalu tertawa lagi. Thor malah berguling-guling di lantai dan Steve tertawa sampai sakit perut.

"Kau akan sama takutnya denganku kalau kau lihat kakinya yang berbulu, antenanya yang bergerak, dan kulitnya yang ungu–"

Langsung hening.

"Tunggu, Stark," kata Steve. "Kau tadi bilang kulitnya ungu?"

"Iya," kata Tony, dan bunyi berdebam di balik pintu memang menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres di sana. Buru-buru, ketiga personel yang tersisa ikut memblokir pintu juga.

"Stark, detail apa lagi yang kau lihat?" tanya Steve.

"Matanya cuma satu, berada di atas punggungnya, kakinya enam, tak punya sayap, dan sepasang antena serta ekor yang mirip ekor kecebong," kata Tony.

"Berarti mereka tak bisa terbang," kata Clint lega.

Namun, baru saja Clint menghela napas lega, pintu-pintu yang di dinding sisi kanan dan kiri menjeblak terbuka, dan dari dalamnya muncullah Oni-Kecoak, banyak sekali, sekitar dua puluh atau lebih.

Kontan, keempat pria menjerit. Steve bergerak refleks dan meraih pintu sebelum para Oni-Kecoak mencapainya. Sedangkan Tony, Clint, dan Thor tidak begitu beruntung. Mereka keburu tertimbun dengan kerumunan Oni-Kecoak. Menyesal tidak menggunakan pakaian tempur mereka, Tony dan Clint menyumpah-nyumpah dan mengaduh ketika badan mereka digigiti para Oni-Kecoak. Sementara Thor, dia cukup beruntung dengan kekeras-kepalaannya memakai baju tempurnya, dan kini dia tengah memukul dan menyerang setiap Oni-Kecoak yang mendekat. Dia kelihatan cukup oke, bisa menlindungi dirinya sendiri di pojok, sementara kedua temannya sudah tamat dan mereka terbuyar, kembali ke lobi.

Sementara Steve, dia sudah tak ambil pusing lagi. Ketika dia sudah berada di balik pintu, dia segera memblokirnya dan bagian bawah pintu dengan perisai Captain America-nya. Dia langsung turun ke bawah, dan ketika dia sampai di lantai ketiga, dia jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

––**Chapter 2 END—**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah… alhamdulillah…#sujudsyukur**

**Hoki banget saya bisa nyelesaiin chapter dua ini. Saya cuma bisa online kira-kira dua kali seminggu, itupun dengan batas dua jam. Ditambah saya yang sering ngalor-ngidul kalo nulis, ya… kira-kira saya bisa dapet 400 words sekali nulis #ditebas**

**Maap, kalo pada lama nungguiiinn… #sujudmintamaap**

**Yawdah, doakan saya bisa nyelesaiin chapter 3, ya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	3. Chapter 3 : Oni Lagi? Sialan!

**Haloo Minna!**

**Katzius kembali lagi! Dan kali ini, saya makin niat menyiksa Steve dan kawan2 :D**

**Saya sekarang ini lagi dijenguk sama Ortu di pesantren, jadinya saya bisa minta bawain leppi dan di sinilah saya, nulis kelanjutan fanfik ini. **

**Selamat Menikmati, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Avengers hanya milik MARVEL, dan Ao Oni entah punya siapa, tapi bukan punya saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Oni Lagi? Sialan!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yo, _Cap_, bangun!"

"Apa dia bangun?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat matanya, Otak Burung? Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya,"

"Hei!"

Steve mendengar kalimat-kalimat tersebut dan langsung bangun dari pingsannya. Yang pertama kali menyambutnya ketika cahaya masuk ke iris birunya adalah wajah Tony dan Clint.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Cap_?" tanya Tony.

"Tentu saja," kata Steve, beranjak duduk. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Kami mati," kata Clint simpel. "kami kembali ke lobi depan dan berjalan ke sini. Untuk Thor, kami tak tahu kabarnya karena dia tidak menyusul kami,"

"Dia tidak mati?" tanya Steve.

Tony mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi. Dia membawa palunya, jadi mestinya tak apa-apa. Dia bisa mengurus diri sendiri, _Cap_,"

Steve perlu beberapa detik sebelum sepakat dengan Tony.

"Jadi, kita bagaimana?" tanya Steve.

"Aku padamu, _Cap_," kata Tony. "Aku ikut kau saja, sampai akhir game ini,"

"Begitu pula aku," kata Clint.

Steve tersenyum, senang mendengar betapa besar kedua rekannya ini percaya padanya. "Kalau begitu, kita lanjut,"

Kedua bola mata temannya membesar. Tony langsung menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan Clint memasang wajah kecut.

"_No way_," kata Tony.

Steve memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, teman-teman, kita harus menyelamatkan Agen Romanov, ingat? Kita kan tidak bersenang-senang di sini. Masa bodoh jika ada kecoak ataupun raksasa yang menghadang kita,"

"Tapi aku tak mau digigiti kecoak lagi!" kata Tony, menggigil kala teringat kecoak-kecoak itu menghujamkan gigi-gigi taring kuning mereka ke lengannya.

"Pakai saja baju besimu, Stark," kata Steve. "Kau akan aman,"

"Baiklah," kata Tony akhirnya, menyerah. "Ayo lanjut,"

Tony mengangguk puas. Dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat Clint sama kecewanya dengan Tony. Steve menepuk-nepuk seragam _Captain America_-nya, kemudian naik ke tangga. Kedua temannya mengikuti. Perisai berbintang Steve masih mengganjal celah pintu, membuatnya tak bisa dibuka.

Tony berdecak. "Kau cukup kejam, _Capsicle_. Masa mengganjal celah pintu dengan perisaimu begitu? Terang saja Thor tak bisa keluar,"

"Hei, aku panik, oke?" kata Steve mengeluarkan pembelaan.

"Seumur hidup, selagi aku masih kecil, aku tak pernah tahu dan menyangka bahwa _Captain America_ fobia kecoak," kata Clint, menutup mata seolah berusaha mengenang-ngenang masa lalunya.

Steve menatap mereka berdua dengan dongkol, kesal karena sudah dikalahkan. Tony ngengir jail, Clint masih menutup mata dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya sudahlah, itu tidak penting," kata Steve mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yang penting sekarang, adalah apa yang dibalik pintu ini. Aku akan menarik perisai, dan kalian berdua berjaga, oke?"

"Kenapa mesti kau yang menariknya?" tanya Clint sengit. Rupa-rupanya para Avengers menjadi tidak solid setelah diserang kerumunan kecoak. Tentu saja, itu manusiawi, apalagi jika kecoak yang menyerangmu berwarna ungu _blueberry_.

"Kau dan Stark memegang senjata," kata Steve. "Kau dan Stark cuma perlu menghabisi kecoak-kecoak itu kalau mereka turun setelah pintunya kubuka,"

"Dan kau akan masuk ke ruangan dan menutup pintu sementara kami mati lagi?" tanya Tony.

"Ya tidak lah!" kata Steve. "Hei, Stark, katanya kau akan ikut aku. Buktikan kepercayaanmu,"

Tony memasang wajah topeng. Pias dan datar.

"Baiklah," katanya. Dia menyalakan mode bertarungnya, dan seluruh tubuhnya kini tertutup pelat-pelat besi merah-silver Iron Man Mk. V. Clint juga bersiap, mengambil anak panah dan mempersiapkan busur.

Steve _stand by_ di pintu dan berkata, "Satu… dua… tiga!" seraya menarik perisai.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Tony dan Clint membidik, ke arah… kekosongan.

Kosong, tak ada apa-apa di balik pintu itu kecuali ruangan yang tadi, dan pintu-pintu terbuka, menunjukkan latar hitam di belakangnya. Para Oni-kecoak sudah tak ada, begitu pula dengan Thor.

"Thor?" panggil Tony, yang tidak disahut, tentu saja.

"Bagaimana keadaaan di sana?" tanya Steve, yang baru datang dari balik pintu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, _Capsicle_," kata Tony, menunjukkan kekosongan.

Ketiga pria masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Mana Thor?" tanya Steve.

"Mana kutahu?" Clint mengangkat bahu.

Tony mengecek GPS dan menyumpah, "_Holy crap_,"

"Ada apa, Stark?" tanya Steve.

"GPS tidak memuat ruangan lain lebih dari sini," kata Tony. Steve memandang hampa, merespon berita itu. Clint memasang wajah tak paham.

"Aku tak paham, Stark. Bisa jelaskan ulang?" tanyanya polos.

"Baik, Legolas, jadi setelah ruangan ini, walaupun kita memelototi GPS selama sejam, kita tak akan tahu kita di mana karena tidak ada gambar peta untuk ruangan yang dituju pintu-pintu ini. Paham?" Tony menjelaskan, yang malah menjadi lebih ruwet.

"Kau membuatku makin tak paham, Stark," kata Clint, setengah bengong.

Steve turun tangan. "Baik, Barton, jadi, setelah ruangan ini, GPS-nya tidak menyediakan peta lagi, dengan kata lain, kita mesti berjalan tanpa peta,"

Clint yang baru _ngeh_ dengan keadaan ini telat merespon, dengan muka yang sepias Tony tadi.

"Tapi kita tak akan tahu apa yang ada di kegelapan sana," kata Clint pelan.

"Tepat," kata Tony. "Justru itulah poinnya. Dengan begitu, game akan jadi lebih tegang dan menakutkan,"

"Memang kau memerintahkan apa pada JARVIS?" tanya Steve penasaran.

"Kuperintahkan, 'buat game yang lebih menantang dari Slender'. Begitulah," kata Tony santai. Detik berikutnya, Tony dihajar bogem mentah Clint. Dia mental ke salah satu pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hei, kenapa?" kata Tony, Hp-nya berkurang sedikit, di dagunya ada bercak merah.

"Sialan kau," kata Clint sederhana, dan dia mendengus.

"Er," Steve salah tingkah, tak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi dua kambing yang saling menanduk ini. "bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan saja pintu mana yang akan dimasuki?"

"Terserah kau, _Cap_," kata Clint.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Stark?" belum habis napas Steve mengatakan hal itu, Tony sudah tang-ting-tung memutuskan pintu mana yang akan dituju. Hasilnya, Tony mendapat pintu yang paling tengah, pintu yang berseberangan persis dengan pintu mereka masuk.

"Ini!" serunya bersemangat.

Steve menepuk dahi, namun dia setuju saja soal ini, karena dia sungguh tak punya gagasan pintu mana yang mesti dipilih.

"Baiklah," kata Steve. "Ayo, Barton,"

Saat Tony melangkah ke dalam pintu, ketiga pria itu mendapat notifikasi benda.

'_New Item Received;_

_\- Common Flashlight (1)_

_\- AA Battery (2)_

_CONGRATULATIONS'_

"Senter?" gumam Clint tak percaya, dengan segera mengambil senternya dari menu. "Game ini masih ada hubungan dengan Slender, ya?"

"Mungkin JARVIS mendapat inspirasi dari sana," kata Tony. "Kau tahu, dia berpikir senaif aku,"

"Baguslah, itu akan berguna di lorong gelap sana," gumam Steve bersyukur. Mereka semua sudah barang tentu tak akan berani masuk ke sana, dengan kemungkinan Oni, Oni-kecoak, dan entah berapa lagi jenis-jenis monster ungu itu, berkeliaran. Dan sudah pasti, jika bersama-sama pun, mereka akan berjalan berdekatan satu sama lain layaknya kembar siam.

Steve juga mengambil senternya, sementara Tony dengan santai bersiul-siul, menunggu mereka berdua.

"Ayo, mulai. Stark, kau di depan," kata Steve.

"Kenapa mesti aku?" tanya Tony, siulannya kontan berhenti.

"Kau yang paling terlindung, dengan semua pelat besi itu, Stark," sahur Clint.

Tony menghela napas kesal. Sutralah, dia mesti berjalan paling depan, dengan Steve di tengah, dan Clint di paling belakang. Steve dan Clint masing-masing memegang senter, sedangkan Tony menggunakan sinar _Arc-Reactor_.

Namun, baru tiga langkah mereka berjalan ke dalam lorong, pintu tertutup rapat dengan sendirinya.

_BLAM!_

"APA ITU?!" jerit Clint paranoid, dan langsung menyorotkan senternya ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Dan betul saja, pintu itu tertutup.

"_Shit_," Tony mencaci. "Sialan si JARVIS. Kalau pulang nanti, akan kumatikan sistemnya selama sejam,"

"_Oh, Jesus Christ on a bike_," Steve menggumam ngasal.

Tony menatapnya geli. "Serius, _Cap_? Yesus naik sepeda?"

Steve malah menatapnya, bengong.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa, _Capsicle_?"tanya Tony, mulai ngeri melihat Steve yang bengong menatapnya.

"Stark, baju besimu… hilang," kata Steve.

Tony memandang dadanya dan terbelalak. Dia tak lagi menggunakan baju pelindungnya; pelat-pelat besi merah-silver itu sudah menghilang seakan remuk menjadi debu. Sekarang yang Tony kenakan hanyalah versi kasual dari avatar-nya.

"Oh, sialan. Mana koper-super-ku yang canggih?" kata Tony. Dia menarik telunjuknya ke bawah; mencoba mengeluarkan menu, namun tidak bisa.

"Apa lagi ini?! JARVIS!" Tony yang kesal memanggil AI kesayangannya, namun tentu saja robot itu tidak menjawab.

"Sistem brengsek!" Tony menyumpah dan menendang dinding lorong, membuat suara bergemeletuk yang menggema di seluruh lorong.

"Stark, tolong diam," kata Steve lesu.

Dia jatuh terduduk dan menyoroti sekitar. Di depannya berdiri Tony, yang masih nampak kesal dan siap mencak-mencak, dan sekitar semeter lebih jauh di belakangnya, Clint dengan putus asa meraba-raba di pintu yang tertutup tadi; berusaha mencari jalan keluar, entah apa. Steve menyoroti tempat itu lebih jauh. Lorong berbau apek itu memiliki lebar sekitar satu meter kurang, yang mengakibatkan mereka mesti berjalan satu-satu layaknya anak bebek. Langit-langitnya yang berlumut bertengger sekitar dua meter di atas mereka, yang disyukuri Steve, sebab mereka tidak harus merangkak-rangkak. Berjalan satu-satu saja sudah tidak enak, apalagi dengan merangkak seperti anak kecil masuk taman bermain.

"Nah, akhirnya!" Clint berseru. Kontan, Steve dan Tony menoleh.

"Ada apa?" seru Steve balik.

Clint memandang mereka dengan gembira, terlihat di wajahnya yang tersinari senter.

"Pintunya berhasil kubu–" belum selesai Clint merampungkan kalimatnya, dari belakang pintu yang terbuka muncul sesosok monster, alias Oni lainnya. Oni itu berwujud sangat aneh; seperti biasa, berkulit ungu, memiliki mata hitam yang melotot lebih lebar, dan mulut yang menyeringai dengan gigi-gigi tajam, dan badannya berbentuk kotak layaknya Spongebob, dengan kaki dan tangan bercakar yang super-pendek. Oni itu mengeluarkan suara geraman mengerikan di belakang Clint, yang langsung berbalik dan cepat-cepat mundur, menubruk Steve.

Tony, yang langsung pulih dari _shock_, langsung berteriak, "Itu Blockman Oni! LARI!"

Kedua temannya merespon cepat; langsung bangkit dari posisi jatuh mereka, dan lari di belakang Tony. Sementara, si Blockman Oni menyusul mereka dengan berlari secepat dia bisa; alias lari secepat bayi berjalan.

"Stark, kenapa kau menyuruh kami lari?" tanya Clint, berhenti sementara kedua temannya masih terus berlari. "Lihat, dia seperti bayi,"

"Otak Burung, lari!" seru Tony di ujung suaranya, menggema ke seluruh terowongan.

Baru saja Clint akan merespon, si Blockman Oni entah bagaimana bergerak secepat kilat, mengigit tubuh Clint yang kemudian pecah terbuyar.

"Kemampuan apa itu?!" tanya Steve, berteriak akibat tegangnya suasana.

"Oni itu punya kemampuan bergerak sangat cepat!" seru Tony. "Tapi hanya dalam waktu tertentu! Sebelum mencapai waktunya, kita harus lari!"

Benar saja, dalam semenit, si Oni tiba-tiba saja sudah tiga meter di belakang mereka.

"Sial!" seru Steve.

"_Cap_, ada pintu di depan!" seru Tony.

"Dobrak!" seru Steve, dan mereka berdua mendobrak pintu itu sekuat tenaga, kemudian menahannya sekuat tenaga dengan tubuh mereka berdua. Pintu terdorong beberapa kali, dan jantung Steve nyaris berhenti saat dia membayangkan dia tak kuat menahan monster itu di balik sana. Namun, setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berjuang mati-matian dan bertahan, akhirnya si monster sepertinya menyerah dan pintu pun diam. Steve dan Tony bergeletakan di lantai, terengah-engah.

"Jadi… Blockman Oni itu apa?" tanya Steve.

"Sejenis monster-monster ungu sialan itu," ujar Tony di sela napasnya yang putus-putus. "Dia itu, dalam waktu tertentu, bisa bergerak secepat suara. Jadi, lebih baik kita lari sebelum bernasib seperti Barton tadi,"

"Monster yang lain lagi? Oh, sialan," kata Steve menyumpah.

"Selama game ini berlangsung, kau jadi banyak menyumpah, _Capsicle_," sahut Tony.

"Mau tak mau," Steve mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini, Stark. Dan kau mengatakannya seolah kau memperhatikanku saja,"

"Memang," jawab Tony.

Steve langsung melirik Tony tajam. Yang dilirik mengkeret.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan dalam arti negatif," katanya mundur. Steve mengendur dan menghela napas.

"Sudahlah," kata Steve. "Dari mana kau tahu info itu?"

"Kau pikir aku cuma beryoga saja ketika mengurung diri?" tanya Tony balik. "Aku juga mencari-cari soal game ini, tahu. Buat jaga-jaga kalau hal begini terjadi,"

"Stark, buat pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, kau menjadi bijaksana," komentar Steve.

"Yaah, tambahkan itu buat nilai plus game ini. Aku tak mau game ini menjadi buruk sepenuhnya," kata Tony.

"Lagipula, Stark, kenapa tadi peralatan-mu menghilang?" tanya Steve.

Tony mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Menu juga tak bisa dibuka, jadi yang bisa kusimpulkan hanyalah kita tidak dimaksudkan buat bertarung di sini,"

Steve manggut-manggut, kemudian menatap senter yang tergeletak di antara mereka.

"Berarti, cuma tinggal benda ini yang bisa membantu kita," kata Steve. Tony mengangguk.

"Yah, kurasa itu berarti kita mesti terus-terusan lari. Kau siap, _Cap_?"

"Lebih dari siap," jawab Steve. Di ruangan yang terang berukuran 3x3 meter itu, hanya ada satu pintu, dan sudah bisa diduga bahwa pintu itu akan menuju ke arah lorong lainnya.

Walaupun Steve mengatakan dia 'lebih-dari-siap', tetap saja perasaannya makin tidak enak, entah kenapa. Namun, dia tetap tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saat Tony membuka pintu misterius itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Steve mengikutinya, dengan senter yang menyala tergenggam di tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

––**Chapter 3 END—**

* * *

**Okeh, Minna! **

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Mudah2an seri ini bisa terus lanjut, dan mudah2an saya nggak kena WB. Amiin...**

**Makasih buat Minna sekalian yang udah ngikutin sejak seri pertamanya, dan buat yang repiew, saya lebih berterima kasih lagi :)**

**Mohon ditunggu chapter 4-nya!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ketemu!

**Hallo, Minna.**

**Sori, saya jarang apdet beberapa minggu terakhir. Saya udah balik lagi ke kesibukan sekolah, dan saya hampir menggila. Nggak ada waktu sama sekali buat delusi, alhasil fanfik nggak bisa dihasilkan.**

**Yah, pokoknya, saya berhasil nyelesaiin chapter 4 ini! **

**Selamat Membaca, Minna!**

**Disclaimer; Avengers hanya milik Marvel, dan Ao Oni juga bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Ketemu!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pintu berikut yang dibuka Steve berkeriut ketika dia membukanya. Dia sempat gemetar, namun di balik ruangan itu, tak ada apa-apa. Pria pirang itu menghembuskan napas lega. Dia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Ruangan yang ini lumayan; ruangan itu rapi, dengan lantai keramik dan dinding yang dicat rapi, hanya saja ruangan seluas bilik toilet itu kosong sama sekali, menambah kesan mencekam.

Steve duduk menyandar di balik pintu, berjaga-jaga menahan apapun yang mungkin akan masuk, sekaligus beristirahat dan santai sejenak. Dia sudah berjalan sekitar dua jam dengan Tony, yang sepuluh menit lalu baru saja mati. Pria itu tertangkap ketika mereka dikejar oleh Blockman Oni untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam lorong-lorong gelap nan sialan itu. Dia sempat berteriak pada Steve untuk lari sebelum terbuyar. Maka sutralah, Steve yang kengerian mesti berlari-lari sendiri dalam lorong sementara dia dikejar monster berbentuk seperti _konyaku_ ungu raksasa yang bertaring.

Steve masih bergetar sendiri kala teringat dia nyaris saja tertangkap. Senternya dia matikan, untuk berjaga-jaga jika baterainya habis. Jujur saja, dia lelah dengan semua ini. Di pojok kiri di bawah Hp dan Sp bar miliknya, dia lihat ada jam digital di situ. Sudah pukul 17.12.

Gila, sudah enam jam lebih mereka bermain. Steve mengeluh. Jika begini, bisa-bisa tubuhnya kram dan kaku habis-habisan.

Menu tetap tidak bisa membuka, jadi dia tak bisa menggunakan perisainya ataupun mengontak teman-temannya yang sudah kembali ke Lobi. Thor masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya, apakah dia mati atau tidak. Yang jelas, jika salah satu dari mereka menemukan Natasha, maka mereka akan mendapat notifikasi dan game pun akan berakhir, begitulah kira-kira pikiran Steve. Namun, sampai sekarang, hasilnya nihil. Steve bahkan tidak tahu posisinya di mana, apakah dia sudah dekat dengan Natasha atau belum. Dia harap teman-temannya dengan cepat sampai ke sini. Namun, mengingat betapa begonya kedua personil itu jika disatukan, Steve cuma bisa meringis. Yang bisa dia harapkan kini hanyalah posisinya, yang dia harapkan makin dekat dengan akhir game, dan juga senternya, yang mudah-mudahan tidak mati secara mendadak.

Setelah beristirahat sekitar sepuluh menit, Steve akhirnya bangkit, memungut senternya, dan mempersiapkan hati untuk membuka pintu berikutnya.

Dia buka pintu itu, dan terkejutlah ia, yang menyambutnya bukanlah monster ataupun ruangan suram, namun sosok wanita berambut merah; Natasha Romanov.

Steve telah berhasil.

"Steve!" Natasha yang kelihatannya lega dengan sosok pria pirang itu segera berlari dan memeluknya. Steve cuma bisa gelagapan dipeluk begitu.

"Syukurlah kau datang!" seru wanita itu. "Aku nyaris gila di sini,"

"Ya-yaa, aku cuma bermain asal," kata Steve merendah. "dan agak beruntung,"

"Kau memang beruntung," kata Natasha, melepas pelukannya. "Aku memantau kalian dan melihat kau dengan gigih menyusuri lorong itu. Sementara kulihat ketiga pemain lain malah nyasar,"

Steve melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Natasha dan dilihatnya layar besar yang menunjukkan GPS seluruh area game. Tony, malah salah masuk ke pintu di sebelah kanan pintu yang dimasuki mereka tadi, dan kini sedang dikejar puluhan titik merah, yang diduga Steve adalah Oni-Kecoak. Clint, dia malah memilih pintu di sebelah kanan yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada dua titik merah besar; yang diperkirakan merupakan Oni biasa. Sementara Thor, dia diam di salah satu ruangan, tidak bergerak sama sekali kecuali mondar-mandir. Nampaknya dia putus asa dan memilih menunggu salah satu dari mereka datang. Jadi, di situ dia rupanya.

"Kasihan," gumam Steve. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita tidak segera keluar? Bukannya game-nya selesai setelah kami menemukanmu?"

Natasha mengangkat bahu. "Tanyakan saja pada si doktor gila itu. Akan kucukur kumisnya kalau kita sudah kembali nanti,"

Steve tertawa pelan, dan sekali lagi mencoba membuka Menu. Dia lega karena ternyata bisa membuka Menu sialan itu. Dengan perasaan lega yang tak terbayangkan dia memakai Mode Tempur miliknya, berjaga-jaga untuk keadaan darurat seperti ketika mereka diserbu kerumunan Oni-Kecoak itu lagi. Persis pada saat dia selesai, layar lebar dihiasi tulisan besar merah;

_1 Player tewas; Tony Stark._

"Bagus," gumam Steve. Dia membuka Menunya lagi dan mengontak Tony.

"_Stark. Kau mati?"_

"_Tentu saja! Sialan sekali Oni-Kecoak itu,"_

"_Aku tahu,"_

"_Hei, tunngu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku? Seharusnya kau tak bisa buka menu! Di mana kau?"_

"_Aku menemukan Romanov. Apa yang karus kami lakukan?"_

Hening. Steve menduga Tony tak menjawab pertanyaan itu saking senangnya.

"_Bagus!" _seru Tony. _"Sekarang, masuk saja ke pintu itu dan kau akan kembali ke ruangan penuh pintu tadi. Aku akan segera ke sana,"_

"_Oke,"_

Hubungan terputus, dan Steve menghadap Natasha.

"Ayo," katanya. "Stark menunggu kita,"

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Natasha curiga. Wajar saja bila wanita itu curiga, mengingat dia menjadi korban keteledoran Tony.

"Dia barusan mati, dan kau lihat ruangan ini?" Steve menunjuk ruangan di lantai puncak. "Stark berada dalam ruangan ini, dan kita mesti ke sana,"

"Oke," kata Natasha. Steve tahu wanita ini tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, jadi dia mengangguk mafhum dan membuka pintu itu. Dalam sekajap, cahaya putih menelan mereka berdua, dan pada saat mereka sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, Tony Stark sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil memakai topi pesta dan menyebar confetti.

"Horeeee~! Selamat kepada Pemain pertama yang berhasil menyelamatkan Natasha Romanov!" Tony berjingkrak-jingkrak konyol di depan mereka sambil meletuskan _cracker_.

Steve menepis lembaran warna-warni confetti. "Stark, aku sudah berhasil. Kenapa kita tidak segera keluar?"

"Oo~! Tidak bisa," kata Tony. Dia mengambil topi pesta dan mengacungkannya pada Steve–seolah benda itu adalah _mike_ seorang presenter. "Yak, sepatah kata saja–bagaimana perasaan Anda sebagai seorang Pangeran setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Sang Putri?"

Steve menepis topi tersebut dengan dingin, yang kemudian berkeletakan di lantai. "Stark, ini serius. Kenapa kita tidak segera keluar?"

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" Tony membuka menunya den mengeluarkan kotak hadiah. "Tadaaa! Hadiah buat sang pemenang!"

Steve sudah akan meledak, dan Natasha bisa melihat itu, jadi dia menatap Tony dengan tatapan _jika-kau-tidak-serius-aku-akan-membunuhmu_.

Tony menjawab tatapan itu santai. "Tenang dulu. Buka ini dulu,"

Steve memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepala, dan karena tidak bisa, dia memesan seember air es dari JARVIS, yang kemudian digunakannya untuk mengguyur kepala. Tony menatapnya sambil nyengir kuda. Natasha menatapnya tidak percaya.

Steve menjawab pandangan dua orang itu sekaligus. "Kadang-kadang ini terjadi. Hei, bahkan seorang _Captain America_ pun boleh kehilangan kendali kadang-kadang, kan? Terutama saat menghadapi orang seperti _kau_," Steve memberi penekana pada kata '_kau'_ dan menunjuk Tony, yang masih nyengir. Steve menyambar kotak hadiah dari tangan Tony dan membukanya.

Steve sudah siap saja jika benda itu adalah Oni-Kecoak, namun ternyata bukan. Alih-alih serangga, benda itu adalah kunci berkarat.

"Kunci?" kata Steve heran. "Buat apa kunci ini?"

"Ayo kita ke ruang bawah, dan akan kutunjukkan 'kejutan'-nya," kata Tony santai sambil melenggang pergi ke ruang bawah, menuruni tangga. Steve dengan terpaksa mengikutinya, walaupun seluruh molekul dalam tubuhnya berteriak, _Bahaya!_

Natasha ikut paling terakhir, dan samar Steve mendengarnya berkata, "Kau merencanakan ini, kan, Stark?"

Tony memand mereka turun tangga hingga ke lantai dasar, di mana Tony menunjuk pintu di balik tangga, pintu yang memang terkunci sejak mereka masuk ke game itu.

"Ayo, _Cap_. Buka pintunya!" kata Tony nyengir. Steve menurut saja; memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, dan memutarnya. Terdengar bunyi _klik_ pelan, tanda pintu sudah bisa dibuka. Steve membuka pintunya, dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada satu Oni yang berotot dan mahabesar melompat dari dalam pintu, menerjangnya.

****—**Chapter 4 END—**

* * *

**Tumben-tumben saya nggak punya apa-apa buat ditulis di afterword. Jadi, saya cuma mau bilang tengkyu aja buat yang udah ngikutin sampe sejauh ini, sama tolong tunggu chapter berikutnya, yak!**

**See you!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


	5. Chapter 5 : APA INI!

**Nggak tahu kenapa, tapi pokoknya fik ini jauh lebih konsisten daripada fandom-fandom yang lebih saya minatin. Ya sudahlah. Nggak apa-apa, yang penting kita bisa ngelanjutin ini dulu :D**

**Selamat Menikmati, Minna!**

**Disclaimer; Avengers hanya milik MARVEL, dan Ao Oni juga bukan punya saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : APA INI?!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Steve menghela napas kesal.

Sekarang dia baru tahu apa akibatnya jika mati di game ini. Kau akan terbuyar, seperti kata Tony, dan kemudian berubah menjadi debu yang berputar-putar dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya, mengawasi Lobi depan ditemani dengan _banner_ merah yang bertuliskan _Penghidupan Akan Dimulai Dalam Beberapa Detik_ serta jumlah detik yang menghitung mundur mulai dari angka 180.

Itu adalah tiga menit terlama dalam hidup Steve, dan bahkan lebih menyebalkan dan lebih terasa lama ketimbang menunggu antrean sepanjang seratus orang di bank.

Steve memutar-mutar matanya sepanjang tiga menit itu sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang menyebabkan dia mati.

Oke, langkah pertama; si keparat Tony Edward Stark itu menyerahkannya sebuah kado yang berisi sebuah kunci. Langkah kedua; Tony memandu Steve menuju ruangan bawah tanah dan menyuruh Steve membukanya. Langkah ketiga; Steve dengan polos dan culunnya setuju untuk membuka pintu itu sendiri dengan anak kunci di tangannya. Dan langkah keempat; hopla! Seekor Oni raksasa berotot menerjangnya dan membuatnya terbuyar.

Pelajarannya? Jangan pernah memercayai Tony Stark, apalagi jika kau dalam game buatannya.

Akhirnya Steve kembali dalam game. Dia menggunakan kembali Battle Mode. Dia tak yakin apakah dia menjadi paranoid atau sekedar berhati-hati. Mungkin yang pertama lebih tepat. Game ini dipenuhi akal bulus nan licik serta kejutan-kejutan dari neraka ala Tony Stark.

Steve mengorientasi lobi. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja Tony dan Natasha sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

_Apa mereka sudah masuk ke pintu itu?_ Batin Steve penasaran.

Pria pirang itu segera membuka menu dan akan mengontak Tony maupun Natasha. Namun, dia tak bisa menemukan nama Tony maupun Natasha di dalam game. Dia hanya menemukan nama Thor dan Clint dalam daftar player. Jadi, mereka berdua memang masih dalam game.

Steve heran. Apa Tony sudah _log_ _out_ dengan Natasha? Mungkin. Tapi Tony mengatakan masih ada kejutan. Jadi, mestinya dia masih di dalam game.

Jadi, hanya satu hal yang masuk dalam pikiran Steve; menekan tombol 'HELP'.

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mr. Rogers?" _tanya suara robotik JARVIS ramah.

"JARVIS, aku perlu tahu di mana Stark saat ini," kata Steve tegas.

"_Mr. Stark masih ada dalam game ini, Mr. Rogers. Apakah ada masalah?"_

"Ya, nama Stark tidak muncul di datar pemain,"

"_Mungkin ada sedikit bug dalam menu. Akan segera saya perbaiki,"_

"Dan Natasha? Di mana dia?"

"_Dia sudah keluar dari game ini dengan selamat, kini dia tengah dirawat secara intensif,"_

Steve menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Bagaimana dengan keadaan kedua pemain yang lain?"

"_Mereka masih berada di dalam labirin, Mr. Rogers,"_

Steve menghela napas kecewa. "Bisakah mereka dihubungi?"

"_Tidak bisa, Mr. Rogers,"_

Steve menepuk dahi. Dari tadi dia punya firasat buruk soal ini."Ya sudah. Terima kasih, JARVIS,"

Koneksi terputus.

Baru saja Steve akan berpikir lebih lanjut soal nama Tony yang menghilang, tiba-tiba saja seluruh lampu dalam ruangan mati total. Lampu-lampu yang semula terang berkedip-kedip dan berdecit korsleting. Kemudian mereka padam.

"_Shit_!" Steve menyumpah. Untung saja masih ada cahaya dari hologram menu, membuat wajah Steve bercahaya dan dia bisa melihat sedikit. Dengan segera dia mengambil senter dan menyalakannya. Sinar senter menyoroti lorong kanan tempat mereka mendatangi perpustakaan, dan dari sana muncullah sesosok Tony Stark.

"_Allos_, _Capsicle_!" sahutnya riang. Dia mengenakan baju kasualnya, dan dia bahkan tidak memegang senter.

"Stark!" Steve tak pernah selega itu melihat Tony. "Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa semua lampu mati?"

"Oh, biasa," kata Tony, melambaikan tangan santai. "Paling-paling cuma kejutan JARVIS lainnya,"

Steve manggut-manggut. "Kau tidak bawa senter?"

"Oh, belum kuambil," kata Tony. "Jadi, sekarang kita ke mana?"

Steve mengangkat bahu. "Justru aku yang harusnya tanya soal itu! Kenapa kita tidak keluar setelah menyelamatkan Natasha?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, ada kejutan lain!" seru Tony.

Steve memandangnya kesal. "Jadi, mestinya kau yang tahu soal ini!"

Hening berlalu. Sedetik, kemudian dua detik, dan hingga sampai semenit penuh Steve menyadari sesuatu.

Pria pirang itu mengerutkan kening. "Siapa kau?"

Tony mengerutkan kening pula, tak paham atas pertanyaan Steve. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bukan Tony Stark," sahut Steve.

Tony terperanjat. "Hei, tentu saja aku Tony Stark!"

"Kalau begitu, mana _Arc Reactor_-mu? Dari awal sudah kulihat, dadamu menggunakan _Arc Reactor_!" seru Steve.

Tony terdiam, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Bukan jenis senyum jenaka, melainkan senyum kejam nan bengis.

Kemudian, giliran Steve-lah yang terperanjat, saat mata kanan Tony menyipit, sedang mata kanannya membelalak lebar seolah kena sakit mata. Urat-urat merah terlihat jelas di kornea pria itu. Tony meraung saat kulitnya menggelap seketika dan berubah ungu, badan dan kepalanya membesar berkali-kali lipat, dan rambutnya tumbuh luar biasa cepat seolah diberi sampo metal.

Steve cuma bisa terperangah saat Tony selesai bermutasi menjadi Oni, hanya saja dengan rambut gondrong yang tetap di kepala.

Stark Oni meraung dan menerjangnya. Steve berbalik dan lari ke arah lorong kiri yang belum pernah dijelajahinya. Dengan senter di tangan, dia bisa lihat bahwa ada satu pintu kayu di depan. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa pintu itu terbuka. Steve menerjangnya dan dia langsung bersyukur bahwa pintu itu memang terbuka. Cepat-cepat dia ganjal bagian bawah pintu dengan perisainya. Stark Oni menggedor-gedor pintu beberapa kali, kemudian diam.

Steve menghela napas lega, namun dia masih tak berani keluar, takut kalau-kalau saja Stark Oni masih berkeliaran di situ. Dia periksa ruangan itu. Ruangan itu berupa lorong panjang menghadap ke arah pintu masuk dengan lebar sekitar dua meter, dan lampu di situ tidak mati (Satu lagi hal yang Steve syukuri). Dan di ujung lorong tersebut, terdapat pintu. Steve sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, namun dia mengecek pintu itu. Dia buka, dan di dalamnya ternyata adalah kamar mandi. Kamar mandi itu bersih dan nyaman, yang sebenarnya luar biasa, mengingat bagaimana kacaunya keadaan dalam game ini. Steve pun menjadi lebih rileks, dan dia duduk di toilet sekedar beristirahat.

Steve beristirahat sebentar, kemudian dia menyadari bahwa _bath-tub_ dalam kamar mandi itu terisi air. Air itu buram dan berwarna abu-abu pekat, jadi Steve tak kepikiran sekali pun untuk menyentuhnya. Namun, sebelum dia keluar dari kamar mandi, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kunci tergantung di balik pintu kamar mandi. Sebuah kunci yang agak besar, dan berwarna ungu.

"Kunci lagi?" Steve mengeluh. "Untuk apa lagi kunci ini?"

Steve mengambil kunci tersebut, dan tanpa dinyana air dalam _bath-tub_ surut drastis, dan dari dalamnya, Steve melihat, terdapat seorang mayat pria berkacamata yang berambut putih. Mayat itu mengenakan syal robek-robek, dan juga seragam sekolah ala Jepang yang rusak. Darah kering pun menghiasi _bath-tub_ tersebut, seolah mengatakan game ini kurang seram. Di sisi dalam _bath-tub_, tertulis kata'Hiroshi' dengan tinta ungu dan tulisannya pun berantakan.

Steve tahu jika dia keluar toilet dengan kunci ungu ini, maka mayat si pria itu akan menyerangnya, atau akan terjadi kejutan-kejutan sialan lainnya. Namun, Steve tak punya pilihan. Steve menyimpan kunci itu dalam menu, kemudian keluar secepat mungkin

Dan benar saja dugaan Steve. Mayat si pria itu juga telah berubah menjadi Oni dengan rambut putih yang meraung di belakangnya. Steve dengan cepat berlari. Dia menarik perisai dari bawah pintu, namun perisai itu macet.

"Sial!" seru Steve.

Dia menarik-narik perisai itu tanpa hasil, sementara si Oni rambut putih makin dekat. Maka, dengan sangat terpaksa dia membuka menu dan beralih ke mode kasual. Seragam Captain America dan perisainya menghilang.

Dia keluar dari pintu tepat saat si Oni akan menangkapnya. Dia berlari ke arah lorong satunya, hendak bersembunyi dalam perpustakaan, namun sial, Stark Oni sudah menunggu dan ikut mengejar. Dalam otaknya, Steve berganti rencana dan akan naik ke atas, namun Blockman Oni turun dari atas, seolah tak ingin ketinggalan mengejar seorang pria kecil nan malang. Dan itu menjadikan tiga Oni yang mengejarnya.

Maka, Steve tak punya pilihan, dia lari ke arah pintu di bawah tangga, dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan terburu-buru. Steve menyalakan senter yang masih ada dalam genggamannya untuk meneriangi jalan, hanya untuk menemukan lorong gelap nan suram terbentang ke seberang. Steve tak memikirkannya lagi, dia masuk ke terus ke dalam lorong sementara ketiga Oni mengejarnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"APA INI?!" jerit Steve ketakutan. "GAME MACAM APA INIIIII~?!"

.

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, Tony Stark yang asli tengah tertawa keras. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk menjalankan rencana berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Chapter 5 END—**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai….**

**Seenggaknya di tengah WB begini, saya faham bahwa fandom Avengers itu merupakan anugrah, karena saya bisa seenggaknya menulis sesuatu.**

**Ya, sudah. Tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya! Dan jangan lupa repiew!**

**Salam JEGER,  
-Katzius**


	6. Chapter 6 : Perubahan Misi!

**Halo, Minna sekalian!**

**Seperti yang udah saya bilang, walaupun ini fandom minor, tapi tetep aja ini fanfik paling konsisten yang saya buat :3 **

**Jadi, ya, saya gak ada pilihan lain selain ngelanjutin kalo lagi WB. Nikmatin aja yah pokoknya :D**

**Selamat menikmati, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Avengers dan Ao Oni bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Perubahan Misi!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waktu-waktu menyenangkan berikut dihabiskan Steve dengan mengutuki seorang manusia berkumis bernama Tony Edward Stark dengan seribu satu macam kutukan. Tadi, Natasha sudah mengatakan akan mencukur kumis pria itu kalau sudah selesai semua urusan ini. _Well_, buat Steve, dia akan mencukur habis seluruh kepala Tony.

Tapi, sebelum melakukan itu, dia harus menyelesaikan game terkutuk ini. Sebelumnya, setelah dikejar tiga Oni yang bermacam-macam rupa dan bentuk (yang kemudian hilang beberapa menit lalu tanpa alasan jelas), dan masih harus menyusuri lorong gelap (lagi) yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui sampai di mana.

Jadi, mau tak mau, Steve masih memegangi senter yang (untungnya) masih menyala setelah berjam-jam dipakai. Dan rupanya usahanya tidak sia-sia, melihat di depan ada sebuah pintu cokelat, yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu. Steve dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu itu, lagi-lagi berharap itu adalah jalan keluar. Namun sebelum dia sempat menyentuh pintu itu barang satu milimeter pun, hologram biru Tony Stark berdenyar dan muncul di hadapannya. Steve terlonjak ke belakang karena kaget.

"_Halo, Cap! Sedang bersenang-senang?"_ sapa hologram itu ceria.

"Kau!" Steve berteriak marah, dan dengan segala usahanya pria pirang itu meninju hologram Tony, yang tentu saja tembus. Tinju Steve mengenai pintu kayu itu, yang bergeming di tempatnya.

Tony menghadap Steve dan menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil. _"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Steve-ku yang malang. Tidak boleh memukul pencipta dunia game ini. Kau harus bersikap baik, ya, kalau tidak Paman Stark akan memanggil Santa untuk memberitahunya bahwa kau anak nakal untuk Natal tahun depan,"_

Nada bicara Tony yang seolah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil itu membuat Steve makin terbakar. Namun toh dia tak bisa apa-apa. Tony kemungkinan besar sudah di dunia nyata sekarang ini, sedang mengontrol game ini secara manual dan bersikap layaknya tuhan. Jadi, Steve memesan seember air es lagi dari JARVIS dan mengguyur kepalanya lagi. Setelah itu, barulah dia bisa berpikir jernih.

"Stark, masa bodoh dengan Santa dan segala macam, aku tidak peduli. Tapi KENAPA GAME INI BELUM BERAKHIR?!" sembur Steve. "AKU SUDAH CAPEK, STARK!"

Tony hanya berdecak-decak, seolah dia kecewa dengan tindakan Steve. "_Steve, Steve, sabar sedikit. Baru saja akan kujelaskan. Nah, kenapa kau tidak diam sedikit dan mendengarkan sementara Paman Stark akan menceritakan kabar terbaru,"_

Steve mendesah kesal. "Baiklah,"

"_Oke, jadi, Cap, Natasha Romanov sudah berhasil keluar dari game ini, dan kini sedang dirawat–"_

"Ya, aku sudah dengar. Lalu?" potong Steve.

"_Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, Cap,"_ kata Tony. "_Aku baru saja akan sampai di bagian menariknya. Nah, ada sedikit kejutan kecil buatmu. Sebenarnya sih buat siapa saja yang menemukan Romanov lebih dulu, namun karena yang menjadi orang itu kau, maka kau yang kena. Jadi kejutannya adalah; kau ingat dua orang yang terjebak di labirin atas sana? Nah, aku sudah menjebak mereka dan kini kau harus menemukan mereka, untuk bisa keluar dari game ini," kata Tony santai. "Gampang, kan? Dadah!"_

Kemudian, hologram Tony menghilang.

"Stark, demi tulang-belulang ayahmu di bawah nisan, aku bersumpah akan mencukur habis seluruh rambut di kepalamu itu ketika ini selesai," geram Steve. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Dia masih bisa menerima jika ini misi sungguhan, yang harus menyelamatkan Natasha Romanov, namun jika dia dijebak hanya untuk dipermainkan begini, mau tak mau Steve sudah harus menyimpan dendam kesumat. Jika tidak, maka dia akan gila dalam game ini. Bahkan sekarang, dia lebih memilih terkurung dalam es selama tujuh puluh tahun berikutnya daripada harus memainkan game buatan seorang Tony Stark.

Steve membuka pintu kayu itu, yang akhirnya terbuka. Steve masuk ke ruangan itu, dan hopla, kejutan selanjutnya. Ruangan itu amatlah luas, dan nampaknya seperti ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Steve melangkah sebanyak tiga langkah ke dalam ruangan itu, dan lampu menyala seketika. Steve yang bersyukur langsung mematikan senter.

Semakin lama Steve mengamati ruangan itu, Steve makin yakin bahwa ruangan–dan bahkan mungkin keseluruhan rumah itu telah berubah total menjadi gedung rumah sakit. Bukannya protes atau apa, Steve sudah terbiasa dengan situasi macam ini. Dia cuma lelah secara mental. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat, paling tidak tidur barang dua jam. Dan betapa bersyukurnya Steve, ketika dia masuk lebih jauh ke dalam gedung itu, dia menemukan sebuah kamar berisi tempat tidur dan kulkas. Walaupun ini sudah pasti tidak nyata, namun Steve tidak percaya betapa empuknya kasur itu. Bahkan dia juga bisa meminum satu-dua gelas air dingin dari kulkas.

Semenjak dia masuk ke dalam game itu, tak pernah dia merasa serileks ini. Dia berbaring di kasur dan dalam beberapa menit saja, dirinya terlelap.

.

Ketika Steve pertama kali membuka mata lagi, dia tidak menyadari di mana dirinya berada. Dia pikir dia sedang mengambil liburan di Avengers' Tower, bersantai sejenak di kamarnya yang nyaman. Namun, begitu tangan kirinya menyenggol senter (yang memang selalu dia genggam untuk jaga-jaga), barulah dia sadar dia masih di dalam game sinting buatan Tony. _Well_, itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk menyambutmu saat bangun tidur.

Tapi, Steve menguatkan diri dan langsung bersiap. Dia akan membuka menu, namun lagi-lagi harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tak bisa membuka menu. Sudah biasa.

Jadi, Steve melanjutkan pencarian, dia keluar dari kamar dan kemudian kembali ke ruang tunggu rumah sakit, di mana dia menemukan tangga untuk naik ke atas. Dia sudah mengecek ke atas sebelum tidur, dan dia menemukan sebuah pintu geser otomatis yang menggunakan mekanisme kunci. Dan pembukanya adalah–Steve menebak–sebuah kartu. Steve mencari di seluruh ruang tunggu, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan kartu itu di dalam sebuah laci meja registrasi. Namun, Steve mau tak mau mengambilnya.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, muncul musuh lagi. Kali ini, adalah Oni berotot raksasa yang sudah menerkamnya di awal lorong gelap tadi. Monster ungu berotot itu muncul dalam piksel-piksel yang berpusing layaknya tornado, dan di samping kiri kepalanya juga muncul dua Hp bar dan dua Sp bar. Di depan monster itu pun tertulis, _'BOSS 1: SQUATTO _ONI'. Dan secara mengejutkan, Steve pun juga menghilang dalam putaran piksel, dan ketika dia muncul lagi, dia sudah mengenakan kostum Captain America-ny7a, lengkap dengan perisai berbintang miliknya.

Dan kini, walaupun dibakar amarah dan dendam kesumat, Steve tahu bahwa kini game baru saja akan menjadi menarik, karena rupanya game sudah mulai masuk fase pertarungan. Mungkin game ini tidak seburuk yang Steve duga.

"Oi, Jelek!" seru Steve. "Sini kau! Hadapi aku!"

Si Oni yang disebut Squatto itu meraung, menampilkan giginya yang tajam. Dengan segera monster itu melemparkan sebuah meja pada Steve, yang langsung menghindarinya.

Dengan tawa, Steve berguling dan balas menyerang, dengan nekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Chapter 6 END—**

* * *

**Akhirnya Minna sekalian sudah selesai :) **

**Saya mau minta maap aja, soalnya ini chapter kayaknya yang paling pendek sepanjang sejarah saya bikin Avengers' Horror: Ao Oni.**

**Lagian, kayaknya di chapter ini nggak ada sesuatu yang terlalu menarik (menurut saya). Emang sih, soalnya saya cuma mau menekankan ke arah pemberitahuan perubahan misinya itu. Jadi maap ya kalo udah pada ngarep apa2 *dihajar**

**Tapi, mohon ditunggu ya chapter berikutnya! Dan juga, jangan lupa repiew! Makasih juga karena udah baca!**

**Salam JEGER,  
\- Katzius**


	7. Chapter 7 : Slenderman?

**Entahlah saya harus bilang apa. **

**Tapi mudah2an pembaca sekalian bisa tetap menikmati walau skill saya (kayaknya) turun :)  
**

**Selamat membaca, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Avengers dan Ao Oni keduanya bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Slenderman?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nah, sekarang, para Pembaca sekalian, mari kita tinggalkan dulu si pria pirang Steve Rogers yang sedang kalap. Pria itu kini tengah bertarung dengan sengitnya bersama Oni raksasa yang menerjangnya; Squatto.

Jadi, kini mari kita tengok dulu keadaan dua pria lainnya yang terjebak di lorong-lorong nun jauh; Thor dan Clint Barton. Dua pira itu kini sedang garuk-garuk kepala kebingungan, karena mereka dari tadi masuk ruangan di labirin tersebut, terkunci, dan sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mari kita lihat dari Clint Barton.

Pria dengan rambut sewarna kopi itu kini tengah mengeksplor menu. Tadi, dia mati oleh dua Oni, dan dia merasa heran karena dia malah dihidupkan kembali di awal labirin, bukannya di Lobi sebagaimana biasa. Dia juga berusaha membuka pintu labirin untuk kembali ke bangunan, namun tidak berhasil. Jadinya, dia tadi sudah keliling-keliling labirin selama kurang lebih setengah jam, dengan dikejar Oni selama beberapa waktu. Kini dia sudah mengamankan diri di sebuah ruangan, dan pintunya pun dia blok dengan dirinya sendiri. Untungnya kini–yang walaupun juga aneh–menu sudah bisa dibuka, namun tetap saja GPS tidak mau menunjukkan di mana posisinya.

"Sial!" gerutunya. "Game sialan…"

Maka, dia pun menghubungi JARVIS.

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Agen Barton?"_

"JARVIS, apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa aku terjebak di sini? Dan di mana yang lainnya?" tuntut Clint.

"_Saya __khawatir__ Anda kini sedang menjadi korban, Agen Barton,"_ jawab AI itu.

Dahi Clint berkerut curiga. Perasaannya sudah geli-geli basah sejak tadi. Dia yakin pasti ada yang aneh. "Korban?"

"_Betul, Sir. Anda dan Mr. Thor menjadi korban kedua dan ketiga Mr. Stark. D__a__n kini Mr. Rogers tengah mencari Anda, dan Agen Romanov sudah kembali dengan selamat,"_

Clint sedikit lega dengan kabar bahwa Natasha sudah berhasil keluar. "Tapi apa maksudnya sebagai 'korban'?"

"_Dalam game ini__,__ Mr. Stark sudah memprogram agar jika Agen Romanov sudah ditemukan, maka dua dari tiga orang yang masih terjebak dalam game, ada di manapun mereka, akan secara otomatis ditelerpotasikan ke labirin ini, sementara satu pemain yang berhasil menemukan Agen Romanov harus mencari __mereka berdua__, sebagai misi kedua__. Anda berdua kebetulan sedang berada dalam labirin, jadi tidak perlu diteleportasikan lagi dan Anda pun tidak menyadarinya__," _jelas JARVIS.

Hening sesaaat.

"SIALAN KAU, STARK!" seru Clint tidak pada siapa-siapa. Suaranya yang kencang bergaung di lorong itu. "AKAN KUIKAT KAU, DAN KEMUDIAN AKAN KUSURUH KAU _BUNGEE-JUMPING_DARI MENARA!"

"_Rencana yang bagu__s__, Agen Barton. Akan saya catat itu sebagai pembalasan Anda sekalian terhadap Mr. Stark,"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Agen Romanov berencana akan mencukur kumis Mr. Stark, sedangkan Mr. Rogers berencana akan mencukur habis rambut Mr. Stark. Ini akan menjadi sensasi, Ag__e__n Barton,"_

"Oh, oke," kata Clint, mendadak agak senang. "Tolong catat itu dan ingatkan aku ketika kembali, JARVIS,"

"_Baik, Sir,"_

Baru saja JARVIS selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, suara berat Thor muncul dalam kepala Clint.

"_Oi, Pria Burung, kau di situ?"_

"_Ya," _kata Clint_, "Aku mendengarmu, Thor. Di mana kau?"_

"_Tak tahu!" _seru Thor ketakutan._ "Ada di mana kita?"_

"_Kita ada di labirin, namun bukan labirin yang tadi kita pertama kali masuki. Tanya saja sama JARVIS," _kata Clint._"Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak kembali-kembali ke Lobi?"_

"_Aku sembunyi di salah satu ruangan labirin, sementara di luar sana ada dua monster menungguku," _kata Thor. _"Jadi, aku menunggu kalian ke sini. Kupikir kalian melihatku,"_

"_Tidak, kami tidak bisa. Bukannya GPS memang tidak menampilkan bagian labirin?"_

"_Aku lupa!"_ jerit Thor. _"Sialan!"_

"_Jadi, sekarang bagaimana, Pria Asgard?" _tanya Clint. _"Kau punya gagasan bagus?"_

"_Entahlah, Pria Burung,"_ sahut Thor lemas. _"Aku sudah lelah dengan dunia-buatan-Stark ini,"_

"_Ya sudah," _kata Clint. _"Baiknya kau istirahatkan pikiranmu. Walau aku tahu ini konyol, tapi mungkin cobalah tidur. Itu akan menenangkan pikiranmu. Kontak aku kapan saja kalau kau sudah bangun,"_

"_Baik, Pria Burung," _kata Thor, dan sambungan ditutup.

Clint menghela napas. Ini akan menjadi penantian yang panjang. Dirinya maupun Thor tidak bisa apa-apa di labirin ini, tidak bisa keluar maupun memanggil Steve. Berkeliling-keliling pun juga akan percuma, cuma menghabiskan waktu saja, karena berdasarkan ucapan JARVIS, mereka tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum Steve menemukan mereka.

Dan ketika Clint tengah bermuram-durja sambil berbaring di lantai lorong yang keras, di depan wajahnya muncul hologram dan tampillah wajah iseng Tony Stark. Tony muncul di hadapannya dalam bentuk hologram mini, dengan tinggi kira-kira 30 cm.

"_Hola, Legolas!"_ sapanya riang. Di tangannya ada sepotong burger keju yang belum habis. Segera saja dia menggigit makanan itu.

"Stark!" seru Clint yang bangun. Otomatis, hologram yang menyamping mengikuti tubuh Clint yang merebah pun itku tegak.

"_Sedang bersenang-senang? Atau sedang bertanya-tanya?" _tanya Tony dengan mulut penuh. Tangan kiri hologramnya menghilang beberapa saat, dan saat muncul lagi dia sedang memegang gelas plastik dengan logo McDonald. Pria berkumis sialan itu rupanya berpesta pora dengan _fast food_ McD, dan dengan tega muncul di hadapan Clint yang kini tengah kangen mengunyah makanan sungguhan sejak enam jam lalu terperangkap di game ini.

"Singkirkan makanan itu, Stark. Aku sedang sangat ingin makan makanan sungguhan. Sudah lewat jam makan siang," kata Clint.

"_Ah, iya, maaf," _sahut Tony, kedua makanan di tangannya menghilang_. "Nah, jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Legolas? JARVIS sudah mengabarimu, kurasa,"_

Memutuskan menahan marah, Clint menjawab dengan sok-berkepala-dingin, "Ya, dan bukan masalah. Aku cuma tinggal menunggu _Cap_ dan kemudian kami mencari Thor berdua, dan keluar dari game ini. Simpel saja,"

Tawa Tony meledak. _"Sungguh sangat optimistis! Aku suka itu, Legolas! Dan mari kita lihat kau akan bisa apa setelah aku beri kau hadiah,"_

Clint tidak suka cara Tony tertawa dan mengomentarinya 'sangat optimistis'. Dia mendapat firasat bahwa Dewa Kematian mendekat saat Tony mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut.

Tony menggerakkan sebuah layar hologram dan mengetik apapun itu pesannya di layarnya. Dan semenit kemudian, muncul sebuah silinder yang dibungkus kertas hadiah bermotif pohon natal. Clint membukanya dan isinya ternyata sebuah senter, dan anehnya lagi, di dalamnya ternyata ada _kunai_ dan _shuriken_. Ya, betul, senjata-senjata ninja itu ada di dalam parsel kiriman itu.

Clint menatapnya tidak percaya.

_Memangnya game ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, ya? _Batinnya tidak percaya.

"_Hei, kenapa?" _tanya Tony, melihat Clint menatap aneh senjata-senjata itu. _"Berterima kasihlah padaku! Senjata lumayan berguna, tahu!"_

"Ya, ya, Stark," kata Clint, bangkit berdiri.

"_Ah, tunggu dulu, Otak Burung," _kata Tony. Hologram pria mini itu kembali mengetikkan kata-kata perintah, dan mendadak, seluruh lorong jadi agak berkabut.

"A-apa ini?" seru Clint kaget. Dia segera memungut senternya dan menyalakannya demi menembus kabut, karena sinar biru hologram saja tidak cukup.

"_Tadaaa! Sedikit kejutan dari Paman Stark! Nampaknya, Tuan Slenderman akan berbaik hati mengunjungimu di lorong-lorong ini, Legolas. Lebih baik kau mulai lari. Dadah!" _setelah mengatakan hal itu, hologram Tony menghilang.

"Oh, _shit_," gumam Clint. Dia masa bodoh dengan sikap Tony yang seenaknya, dan memutuskan akan lari saja.

Namun dia bingung. Ke depan atau ke belakang? _Di belakang hanya ada pintu yang terkunci tadi, jadi sia-sia_, Begitu pikirnya. Jadi, dia lari ke depan. Dia lari dan terus lari, namun, kejutan.

Di hadapannya tinggi menjulang, berdirilah seorang pria dengan muka rata. Slenderman.

Semua di sekitar Clint menjadi gelap. Dia kembali mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Chapter ****7**** END—**

* * *

**VANGKELAH. **

**Saya gak ada inspirasi FFN sama sekali kecuali buat yang satu ini. /nangis**

**Ya sudahlah…. **

**Tunggu aja chap berikutnya, ya!**

**Salam,  
-Katzius**


	8. Chapter 8 : AKHIRNYAAA!

**Halooo Minna! Kembali lagi bersama Katzius dalam fandom Avengers!**

**Btw, Minna sekalian udah nonton AoU (Age of Ultron)? Saya belom, gak sempet :'(**

**Jadi, mungkin di sini nggak bakal ada referensi dari film AoU, yak. **

**Btw, ini chapter terakhir, loh! Tapi (semoga saja) nanti bakal ada sekuelnya lagi ****kalo saya niat****. Dan mungkin di sekuelnya bisa saya tambahain karakter di AoU.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Avengers hanya milik MARVEL.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 :**** AKHIRNYAAA!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sementara itu, Tony Stark di dunia nyata tengah tersenyum lebar. Bagaikan dewa, dia tersenyum jumawa di atas kursinya.

"Tony," Pepper menghampirinya. "Kurasa tidak baik kita mempermainkan mereka seperti ini,"

Tony hanya tertawa. "Oh, Pep-ku sayang, ini tidak akan apa-apa. Aku jamin seribu persen ini lebih aman daripada Slenderman waktu itu. Dan juga, proteksi JARVIS sudah kukunci ekstra keras buat jaga-jaga. Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu, Pep, kodenya adalah ini," Tony mengulurkan kertas ke Pepper.

Pepper menerima kertas yang diulurkan Tony. Semenit kemudian Pepper memasang wajah _what-the-fuck_. Dia lelah dengan sikap nyentrik calon suaminya ini. Jangan-jangan nanti anak mereka juga sama nyentriknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata 'Tony Stark paling tampan'?" tanyanya.

"Lho, benar, kan?" ujar Tony sambil tersenyum. "Aku memang tampan. Terima kasih,"

"Terserah kau saja, Tony," gumam Pepper lelah. Wanita itu kemudian keluar ruangan.

Tony sendiri kembali ke layarnya. Tiga layar nampak menunjukkan apa yang masih dilakukan tiga jagoan kita–Steve, Clint, dan Thor.

Steve tengah bertarung dengan epiknya dengan si Squatto. Tony tersenyum makin lebar. Dia tidak menyesal telah menaikkan _stats_ Squatto menjadi super tinggi. Dan lagi, dia mendapatkan bahan film _action_ yang bagus. Mungkin saja dia akan membuat film dengan judul Captain America: The Squatto.

Clint tengah panik menyusuri lorong-lorong, menyapukan cahaya senternya pada setiap titik gelap yang ada–pokoknya yang bisa dijadikan tempat sembunyi Tuan Slenderman. Sambil memegang _kunai_ di satu tangan, dan senter di tangan lainnya, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari kemungkinan keluar. Tony tertawa melihatnya.

Dan Thor–Thor malah tidur di salah satu ruangan. Tony sendiri heran kenapa Thor bisa-bisanya tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu. Namun namanya juga orang Asgard. Siapa yang tahu.

Tony kemudian beralih ke kertas-kertas di sebelahnya. Isinya adalah laporan yang disusun JARVIS mengenai game-game yang akhir-akhir ini populer. Dia membaca salah satu lembar, dan matanya melebar. Bergegas dia mencari game itu di internet. Hasilnya, sangat memuaskan.

"Kurasa cocok juga," ujar Tony.

Lantas, jenius itu memulai _programming_.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita kembali ke Steve. Seperti yang sudah dibilang, saat ini pria pirang ini tengah repot menghajar seekor Oni raksasa–Squatto. Dia sudah menggunakan berbagai cara, namun si Squatto ini nampaknya kuat sekali. Steve juga tidak punya senjata–hanya ada perisai berbintang itu yang masih melindunginya.

Steve melompat ke samping saat Squatto menghantamkan tangannya ke tembok. Tembok kemudian itu dilindungi sebuah banner bertuliskan 'Immortal Object'. Si Squatto terpental ke belakang, jatuh terduduk di tengah ruang tunggu tersebut.

Di saat Squatto tengah disorientasi, Steve mengambil kesempatan ini. Pria pirang itu melompat, menyiapkan tinju, lantas menonjok ke arah wajah Squatto. Hp Squatto sudah tinggal sangat sedikit. Tonjokan kuat dari Steve itu akhirnya membuatnya pecah terburai. Steve menang.

Steve menghela napas.

"Akhirnya," ujarnya. "Mati juga,"

"_Selamat, Cap!" _suara Tony bergaung di seluruh ruangan, menyelamatinya.

"Stark, apa lagi maumu?!" bentak Steve.

"_Waduh. Sabar, dong, sabar. Aku cuma ingin memberitahukan padamu; SELAMAT BERJUANG!"_

"Kau repot-repot menghubungiku cuma untuk memberitahukan selamat berjuang? Tidak masuk akal," tukas Steve. "Pasti kau punya rencana tersembunyi,"

"_TING TONG! Benar sekali, Cap!" _sahut Tony. _"Tenang saja, kali ini kau akan berada dalam game yang lebih aman. Aku sudah memprogram ulang gamenya agar kau tidak terus-terusan ketakutan. Jadi mohon tunggu lima menit. Dadah!"_

"Siapa pula yang ketakutan, Stark," gerutu Steve. Tentu saja Tony tidak mendengarnya.

Dia duduk di sudut ruangan, memutuskan beristirahat. Dia coba membuka menu, dan berhasil. Untung saja. Dia mencoba memanggil Thor dan Clint.

"_Agen Barton?" _panggilnya.

"_CAP! Syukurlah!" _seru Clint.

"_Kau ada di mana?" _

"_Kami ada di sebuah labirin, yang Stark beritahu kami. Posisinya tidak jelas. Kau harus datang ke sini dan – "_

"–_menyelamatkan kalian. Ya, aku tahu. Stark sudah memberitahuku,"_

"_Baguslah. Kau bisa cepat ke sini?"_

"_Entahlah. Stark tadi memberitahuku kita akan berada dalam game yang lebih aman. Kita disuruh menunggu lima menit. Entah apa maksudnya,"_

"_Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita akan menunggu. Aku akan menghubungi Thor," _

"_Ya, tolonglah,"_

Hubungan telepati diputus.

Steve menghela napas. Dia menelusuri menu satu-satu, mencoba memastikan dia tak terlewat suatu hal pun. Dia mengecek daftar item dan dia pun tersadar, masih ada kunci ungu yang dia ambil di kamar mandi di rumah tadi. Juga masih ada kartu pembuka lantai dua.

Steve memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua. Menggesek kartu di pintu. Berhasil. Steve lantas kembali memulai orientasi.

Pintu itu membuka ke arah lorong yang kelihatannya menuju ke sebuah ruang luas. Ruang itu kelihatan seperti ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ada sekumpulan sofa yang mengelilingi meja kaca yang awam di tengah ruangan. Di tembok-tembok bersandar rak-rak buku tentang kedokteran. Di beberapa bagian dinding terdapat beberapa lukisan mengenai tulang. Di dinding kiri, kanan dan depan, terdapat masing-masing sebuah lorong. Ruang tunggu itu disinari lampu neon yang redup dari atap.

Steve menghela napas, menyayangkan bagaimana klisenya setting ruangan ini. Standar film horror sekali.

_Sudah lima menit lebih,_ Batin Steve kesal. _dan Stark sialan itu belum juga memindah kami._

"_Halo, Cap? Kau mendengarku?"_ Suara Clint kembali bergema.

"_Ya. Keras dan jelas, Agen Barton. Ada apa?"_

"_Berapa lama tadi kau bilang Stark akan memindahkan kita?"_

"_Lima menit. Kenapa?"_

"_Sampai sekarang kuta belum berpindah seinci pun, Cap,"_

"_Aku tahu. Aku juga penasaran soal ini. Jangan tanya aku. Kau sudah ketemu Thor?"_

"_Sudah, tapi dia sedang tidur,"_

Steve baru saja akan menanyakan hal lainnya, namun Aula itu kemudian langsung meluruh tanpa sebab. Begitu pula dengan senter yang dipegangnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian yang melekatr di badan. Steve mencoba membuka menu, mencoba mencari penerangan. Menu membuka sesaat, yang kemudian meredup dan makin meredup, hingga akhirnya menghilang. Steve kini berada dalam kegelapan.

Detik berikutnya. Steve bahkan belum sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, dia rasa dia membuka matanya. Secara nyata, bukan virtual. Namun, dia masih dalam kegelapan. Apakah dia sudah kembali?

"Halo? Aku ada di mana? Apa yang terjadi?" Steve mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri. Namun, dia segera sadar bahwa suaranya kembali memantul. Bahkan, dia bisa merasakan deru napasnya. Itu berarti kepalanya tengah terperangkap, dan dalam situasi ini, yang bisa memerangkap kepalanya hanyalah helm Iron Man yang diberikan Tony tadi.

Syukurlah. Ternyata dia sudah benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"APA YANG–"dia bisa mendengar Tony berteriak. Segera dia membuka helm-nya, tidak ingin ketinggalan insiden apapun.

Pemandangan yang dia lihat selanjutnya agak mengkhawatirkan. Pintu laboratorium Tony sukses dijebol oleh makhluk hijau yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hulk. Pintu otomatis itu pecah kacanya dan kabel-kabel memercikkan listrik ke mana-mana. Dilihatnya pula Pepper tengah mengetik entah apa di layar-layar biru milik Tony yang mengontrol game. Sementara Tony, dilihatnya pria berkumis itu tak berdaya dikunci oleh Hulk, sedang berusaha meronta sembari berteriak protes kesenangannya diganggu.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Steve, cepat-cepat turun dari dipan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hulk?" ulangnya pada Hulk. Hulk hanya mendengus, menganggukkan kepala ke arah Pepper.

"Ah, Steve," ujar Pepper, menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali ke layar-layar. "Ternyata kau yang bangun duluan,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Steve mengulang untuk kedua kali, ikut memerhatikan layar-layar yang berisi kode huruf serta angka.

"Simpel," ujar Pepper, tak berhenti mengetik di keyboard hologram, "Tony cukup bodoh untuk memberiku password untuk pengontrol game. Namun, itu hanya bisa dilakukan di laboratorium ini. Tak mungkin aku langsung meringkus Tony, makanya aku minta Dr. Banner membantu,"

Hulk mendengus lagi. Mungkin itu artinya dia bilang 'sama-sama'.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua jagoan yang tersisa bangun kembali. Sementara itu, Tony diringkus dan diikat.

Kini semua personel Avengers mengelilinginya, termasuk Natasha. Kesemuanya nampak berang.

"Kau akan menerima hukumanmu besok," ujar Steve. "Jangan harap bisa lari,"

"Yang akan mengeksekusimu adalah Natasha, Clint, Tony, dan aku sendiri," kata Pepper.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Tony.

"Rahasia, Pria Kaleng," sahut Thor ceria. "Pokoknya menyenangkan,"

Hulk mendengus. Barangkali dia tertawa.

"Menyenangkan matamu!" sahut Tony saat kumpulan mulai bubar. "Ini pasti suatu keisengan, kan? Jawab aku! Oi! OI!"

Tentu saja, tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Maka malam itu, Tony ditinggal sendirian di lab-nya yang rusak, hanya bisa tidur sambil terikat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 8 END-**

* * *

**AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA INI FANFIK! /sujudsukur**

**Maap ya kalo endingnya sama kayak serial pertama. Abisnya saya bingung, mau diulur juga susah. Ya sudah, saya bikin aja seperti ini.**

**Pokoknya makasih, yak, buat semua yang udah ngikutin sampe sejauh ini :D dan mohon jangan bubar dulu, karena setelah ini masih ada EPILOG! Mau ngeliat Tony dieksekusi, kan?**

**Sekali lagi maap, juga makasih udah baca, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu! Sampai jumpa di EPILOG!**

**Salam,  
-Katzius **


	9. EPILOG : Revenge!

**OKAI! **

**Akhirnya EPILOG-nya tiba juga! Saya ngebut bikinnya di warnet hari ini :D barengan ama chapter terakhir.**

**Selamat menikmati, ya, Minna!**

**Disclaimer: Avengers bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenger's Horror : Ao Oni**

**.**

**.**

**An Avengers Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG: Revenge!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Eh, apa kita memang harus melakukan ini, JARVIS?" tanya Tony. Kini dirinya tengah terikat pada sebuah dipan besi yang biasa dipakai untuk percobaan Bruce.

"_Harus, Sir,"_ jawab sang AI. _"Ms. Potts yang memaksa saya,"_

"Jangan salahkan aku," sanggah Pepper. "Kau perlu hukuman, Anthony Edward Stark. Lelucon seperti ini tidak boleh dilakukan lagi,"

Pepper menjentikkan jarinya. Dari balik pintu, muncul dua orang–Steve Rogers dan Natasha Romanov.

Steve membawa gunting tajam.

"Tunggu!" seru Tony ketakutan. Pria itu meronta makin keras. "Apa kalian hendak membunuhku?!"

"Tidak, kami tidak akan membunuhmu," tukas Natasha, mengeluarkan sebuah botol–penyemprot bisa cukur dan pencukur kumis.

"Kami akan mencukurmu," kata Steve. Pria pirang itu tersenyum jumawa–yang tidak biasanya terjadi pada seorang Captain America. Semetara itu, dia mengoperkan pencukur rambut elektrik dan satu lagi penyemprot busa cukur pada Pepper.

"Jadi, tenang saja, Tuan Stark," ucap Natasha dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat, "Kami adalah perias profesional. Jangan khawatir. Anda akan terlihat amat _tampan_,"

"Ucapan seperti itu justru malah membuatku ingin kabur! Ini persis seperti pembedahan oleh alien!" Tony makin panik. Dia menoleh pada Bruce yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di samping Pepper. "Hey, Bruce, tolong aku!"

Bruce cuma menyesap kopinya saja.

"Tidak bisa, Tony," jawabnya. "Sayang sekali,"

"TIDAK!" seru Tony saat Steve, Pepper, dan Natasha mengerubunginya. Ketiganya memegang alat cukur. "TIDAAAAKKK!"

Tepat pada saat itu, Nick Fury, Clint, dan Thor masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ketiganya memegang sebuah _handycam_. Dan ketiganya nampak girang.

"Err, Direktur," kata Bruce. "Untuk apa _handycam_-_handyca m_ itu?"

"Buat apa lagi selain mengabadikan ini? Kini sang milyuner Tony Stark bisa jadi sensasi selain meluncur ke langit!" jawab Nick puas. Dia bisa balas dendam karena telah dijebloskan ke game Slenderman. "Nah, mulai!"

Ketiga pria itu mulai mendekat ke arah Tony, menyalakan _handycam_ sambil tertawa seperti penjahat.

"Tunggu! Kalian merekam ini?!" seru Tony dari balik Natasha yang tengah mencukur rambutnya. Kini Tony Stark sang jenius sudah botak setengah. Kumisnya juga berantakan dan wajahnya bermandi busa cukur.

"JANGAN!" serunya kalap. Seisi ruangan tertawa kencang.

"Tony, aku tidak ada andil dalam hal ini, ya," kata Bruce. Dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

.

Satu jam berlalu sejak insiden pencukuran.

Natasha, Steve, dan Pepper susah payah mencukur Tony hingga licin sambil menjaga agar pria itu tidak tertusuk bagian tajam alat-alat cukur. Habisnya, Tony dari tadi menggeleng serta menganggukkan kepala secara cepat, berusaha menghindar agar rambutnya tidak dijadikan sesajen lebih parah.

Namun, pada akhirnya, tetap saja Tony berakhir seperti biksu. Seluruh personel tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya merengut kesal.

"Jadi, ini rencana kalian?" ujarnya, merengut hingga bibirnya hampir jatuh ke lantai. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena tangan dan kakinya diikat. Hanya mulutnya saja yang bebas.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Steve di sela tawanya. "Nah, Thor, Agen Barton, silakan lakukan rencana berikutnya,"

"Aku MENOLAK!" seru Tony, mendadak kejang-kejang lagi. Dia berusaha merayap melarikan diri, namun tentu saja percuma. Kakinya keburu ditahan oleh Thor.

Steve berjongkok. Tony mendongak, memandang kesal padanya. Steve nyengir dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepala, seperti yang dilakukan Tony.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Tony-ku yang malang. Tidak boleh menolak hukuman dari pemimpin Avengers ini, ya, atau Paman Steve akan panggilkan Sinterklas untuk memberimu hukuman yang lebihb parah,"

"Ha ha, lucu sekali, Cap," dengus Tony saat dia dipanggul oleh Thor dan Clint.

.

"APA INIIIII?!" Tony berteriak ngeri mengatasi halau angin. Kini, dia dan seluruh personel Avengers berada di lantai puncak Avengers' Tower. Thor, Clint, dan Nick sudah bekerja keras memasang peralatan _bungee jumping_ berdasarkan instruksi dari JARVIS. Di badan Tony kini sudah terpasang armor Iron Man–untuk berjaga-jaga bila terjadi kecelakaan, dan juga tali _bungee jumping_.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" seru Tony kalap, memandang para personel di belakang. "AKU HARUS LONCAT?!"

"Tentu saja!" seru Steve. "Ini ide Clint! Bagus, kan?"

"BAGUS GUNDULMU!"

"_ARR! Every man jack walked the plank, mate. Move!_" seru Nick menirukan bajak laut. Semua tertawa.

"Lucu sekali, Mata-Satu," gerutu Tony. "Aku benar-benar harus loncat?"

"Ya, Stark!" seru Clint, ememgang handycam. "Lakukan saja, agar ini juga cepat berakhir!"

Tony memutar matanya sekali, kemudian berseru, "Jika aku mati, kuburkan aku di sebelah ayahku! Oke! Dan jangan lupa urus Pepper!"

Tony masih bisa mendengar Pepper menggerutu, "Siapa yang pula perlu diurus, Tony," sebelum dia loncat menerobos angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Epilog END-**

* * *

**OKAI!**

**Akhirnya selesai juga :D **

**Biarinlah cuman 750-an words hahah yang penting utang saya bikin sekuel udah lunas.  
**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat yang baca, ya Minna!**

**Salam,  
-Katzius**


End file.
